Rebirth Of A Mockingjay
by Cassandra Mellark
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have returned from the future. Will they be able to stop Darius Thatcher before all they hold dear is lost forever? Will Josh and Miranda survive? Will Rue and Finn ever be born? The Games We Play continues with this next installment. Come read and continue the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of The Games We Play…I'm glad you are here and I hope you will enjoy Rebirth Of A Mockingjay**

**As always Please Read and Review**

**X X X**

**Chapter One: Back in Thirteen…Again**

Katniss POV

"_Miranda…Josh…Where are you? Peeta, answer me please!"_

"_They can't hear you, Miss Everdeen."_

_I spin around gasping at the sight before me. I have returned to Snow's personal rose garden in the Capitol. No, he's dead. He can't be here… where ever here is. His cruel laughter stops my frantic train of thought._

"_You are very right, Miss Everdeen. I am dead, but in an interesting twist of fate I'm stuck in limbo."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_It seems I'm getting a second chance to redeem myself," Snow explained smelling a bright blood red rose._

"_You can't redeem yourself for all the awful things you did. You murdered so many innocent lives."_

"_Yet here I sit, Miss Everdeen. You are right I should be burning in a pit of fire, but someone else thinks other wise."_

"_So, what does any of this have to do with me?"_

"_You have a choice to make, Miss Everdeen."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I believe I spoke very clearly, Miss Everdeen. You can either return to your life and family or you can join your father. The choice is completely up to you."_

"_I want to be with Peeta and my babies," I say watching Snow intently._

_Snow smiled and nodded his head. "You choose exactly how I thought you would. I am glad Mr. Mellark was able to rid himself of my hijacking. Please express my apologies for putting him through that."_

_I raise my eye brows in shock. "Your apology isn't going to change what you put us through."_

"_As I have told you Miss Everdeen, you and I were too focused on each other instead of the bigger picture. Do not make the same mistake again. Darius Thatcher will do what ever it takes to destroy you. He intends to make you pay for what you did to his mother."_

"_He sounds like someone we both know," I snap._

"_Yes, he reminds me of myself at that age. He is a very determined young man."_

"_I all ready know what kind of man Darius Thatcher is. Why do you care?"_

"_I care because I am trying to redeem myself. Children are precious and I should have realized that sooner. Instead I sought to maintain my hold on power and it cost me dearly. Remember Miss Everdeen, do not drop your guard," Snow said as a thick fog enveloped me._

"Her vitals are finally starting to rise. That's a very good sign," a voice said.

"Peeta," I whisper as I force my eyes open then blink against the bright light in the room.

"Miss Everdeen, welcome back to the world of the living," a doctor said smiling down at me.

"Josh and Miranda how are they?" I ask seeing Peeta sleeping peacefully in a chair beside the bed.

"Your babies are doing very well for being preemies. They will be able to be released in a month as long as they continue to do well."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You were out for a couple of days. I was afraid I was going to have to insert a feeding tube if you didn't wake up soon."

I nod my head then wince as my body protests the movement. "Well, I'm awake."

"As I can see," the doctor replied. "Forgive me, I'm sure you are wondering who I am. I'm doctor Cassandra Jackson. I'm the head OBGYN in District Thirteen."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Jackson. Thank you for all you and your team have done for me and my babies," I say smiling up at the woman before me.

"You are very welcome, Miss Everdeen. Well, I'll let you rest," Dr. Jackson said quietly stepping from the room.

I look around the room sighing knowing I was once again under ground. How in the world did the people of thirteen do it day in and day out? I suppose if this was all I knew I could do it too. I glance at Peeta as he begins to stir in his chair. The moment his blue eyes open I see the sparkle in them that I missed. He was on his feet the moment he realized I was awake.

"Hey, gray eyes, it's about time you woke up. You scared the crap out of me," Peeta said leaning down to brush my bangs out of my eyes.

I smile as I reach up and touch his face. "I'm sorry, Peeta. It wasn't my intention."

"I didn't say it was your fault, Kat. This was something you couldn't control. But you better not do it again," he said smirking down at me.

"I'm not planning on it. Have you seen the kids since they were born?"

"Yeah, I have. They are beautiful and perfect. I know they can't wait until Mommy comes to see them."

"Well, I can't wait to see them. Peeta, when did you eat last?" I ask hearing his stomach growl.

"It's been a while. I haven't been very hungry between worrying about you and the kids."

"Well, you don't need to get sick. Go get something to eat."

"No, I'm fine, Kat."

"No, Peeta, it's not fine."

"Is he starving himself again?" Haymitch asked as he entered the room.

"Okay, I'll go but only to get you two to stop ganging up on me," Peeta said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"It's only because we love you," I say smiling up at him.

"She loves you. Me, I love ganging up on you," Haymitch said.

"Very funny, Haymitch," Peeta said before leaning down toward me. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here. I can't go anywhere else."

"Maybe you can later," Peeta said planting a soft kiss on my lips that left me wanting more.

"I'd love to see the kids."

"I know, but it's up to Dr. Jackson."

"I know," I reply as Peeta stands up straight. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kat," Peeta replied as he walked out of the room.

Haymitch quickly placed himself in Peeta's discarded chair. The look he gives me tells me he's been itching to talk to me. I take a deep breath waiting for him to begin. My calm expression must irritate him as his expression changes into an even deeper frown.

"Just spit it out Haymitch, because I know you have questions."

"Yeah, I do, Sweetheart. Question number one what the hell is going on? How is it possible for you and Peeta to only be gone a minute, but when you return you're pregnant with twins?"

"Well, Peeta and I were actually gone a lot longer than a minute. We were gone for almost a year. We traveled thirty-one years into the future."

"Thirty-one years… was I still around?"

I smile remembering what Rue had told me about the future. "Haymitch, you know I can't tell you that. Do you remember Rue telling Peeta and I not to trust a man named Dar?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about him?"

"The man she was referring to is Darius Thatcher. He is very determined to finish what his mother began and to make me pay for killing her."

"Wait a minute you lost me, Sweetheart. You killed Alma Coin not someone named Thatcher," Haymitch said frowning at me.

"Alma Coin's last name was actually Thatcher. She lied about who she was in order to get her foot into District Thirteen and eventually get herself elected as their President. Her ultimate goal was what we all realized almost too late to step in and simply replace Snow as President of Panem. She had no intention of changing anything for the people. You saw that when she suggested another Hunger Game. Her son has every intention of bringing the Hunger Games back."

Haymitch shook his head and rubbed the stubble on his face. "Katniss, that is completely insane. The people just won their freedom from oppression. Why would they allow another round of oppression to start again?"

"Haymitch, you don't understand. Thatcher is a very smart man. I'm also very sure Coin had a back-up plan. He's young enough to put that plan into action. We need to warn Paylor."

"Warn her about what, Sweetheart? We have nothing to warn her about. All we can do is wait," Haymitch said rising to his feet as Peeta walked back into the room.

"Haymitch, mark my word, if we wait too long it'll be too late," I say watching Haymitch nod his head before walking out of the room.

"What was that about?" Peeta asked taking a seat again beside my bed.

"Haymitch was curious about what happened to us."

"And you told him about Thatcher?"

"We have to warn them, Peeta," I insist.

"I agree with you Kat, but put yourself in their shoes. We don't have any physical proof to hang him with. It's basically our word against his," Peeta said brushing his hand softly against mine.

"I know, but I can't stand just laying here knowing what we know about what he will do," I say taking Peeta's hand into mine.

"That's the key word, Kat. Will do… it hasn't happened yet. We can still stop him. We just have to keep our guard up."

"What?" I ask giving Peeta a surprised look.

"I said we just have to keep our guard up," Peeta repeated.

"That's what Snow told me."

"When?" Peeta asked clearly confused.

"When I was asleep. I was in his rose garden with him. He told me I had to keep my guard up. Oh, he also apologized for torturing and hijacking you."

Peeta raised his eye brows. "He did? Well, that is a first," he said smiling.

I return the smile as I squeeze his hand. "It's a first I agree," I say sighing. "When can I get out of this bed and see the kids?"

"Not until tomorrow, Miss Everdeen. You just woke up after a major trauma," Dr. Jackson said walking into the room with a chart in her hand.

"But I feel fine, Dr. Jackson. I haven't seen my babies since they were born."

"I know you haven't Miss Everdeen, but I don't want to risk a relapse. Just give me twenty-four hours."

I sigh but nod my head in agreement. I know I probably wouldn't be able to hold them, but just seeing them would do me a world of good. Peeta squeezed my hand before standing up to give me a kiss. I gladly accept is comfort knowing how much he wanted me to spend time with our two new borns. Time dragged by but before long I was fast asleep with Peeta at my side. The next morning I wake up feeling refreshed and well rested.

The moment Dr. Jackson enters my room; I give her the sweetest smile I can. "You are a very determined young woman, Miss Everdeen," Dr. Jackson said laughing softly as Peeta stirred beside me. "All right, Mr. Mellark can take you to the intensive care nursery in a wheelchair. I don't want you over doing it. Do you understand?"

"I completely understand, Dr. Jackson. Thank you," I say feeling my heart soar.

"You're welcome," Dr. Jackson said making a note in my chart before walking out of the room.

"Let me guess, I need to get a wheelchair," Peeta said as his bright blue eyes looked at me.

I quickly nod my head. "Yes, please," I reply as Peeta climbed out of the small hospital bed he had slid next to mine the night before.

Peeta chuckled as he stretched his body. "For someone who was terrified of having kids, you are very eager to see them."

"A lot has changed since I felt them moving around inside of me," I say smiling. "This protective feeling I have is very strong."

Peeta nodded as he leaned close toward me. "Heaven help anyone who tries to hurt them?"

"I'll sink an arrow in them so fast they won't know what hit them," I say leaning forward to receive his gentle kiss.

"That's what I thought. I'll be right back with that wheelchair."

I nod my head as I settle myself in my bed. It was going to feel so good getting out of this room. I had seen enough hospitals and hospital rooms for one lifetime. The sooner I could go home to twelve with Josh and Miranda the happier I'd be. I slowly sit up as Peeta returns with the wheelchair. Ten minutes later, we are on our way to thirteen's intensive care nursery.

I can't stop myself from shaking as the nurses buzz us inside the small room. The sight of Josh and Miranda in their own incubator units brings tears to my eyes. I knew they would be smaller than full term babies, but they look so fragile and helpless. They both have a head full of hair. Josh of course is sporting Peeta's blond curls, and Miranda has my dark locks.

"They are so tiny, but they're beautiful," I cry.

"They are fighters just like their mother," Peeta said rubbing my shoulders.

"And like their father," I return smiling up over my shoulder.

Peeta smiled but shook his head. "You are so much stronger than I am, Kat."

"I'm not, Peeta. I'm a broken wreck without you," I say honestly. "You had to deal with constant abuse from your mother, then the hijacking. Oh, let's not forget you lost your leg."

"And yet I sit here because of you, Kat. You never stopped loving me, and you were there every time I needed someone to ground me. You've lost your father and sister. You had to grow up quickly to keep your family alive. You even kept me alive in two arenas," Peeta said leaning down to kiss my cheek. "No, I take that back, because it was three arenas not two."

"Yes, how could we ever forget about the third arena," I say smiling as I focus my eyes on the babies. "Peeta, I have a middle name for Miranda, but I wanted to see what you thought."

"What's that?"

"Isabella… Miranda Isabella Mellark," I say laying my hand gently on the glass of Miranda's incubator.

"I think it's perfect. I love it, Kat. Why don't we take a trip to the surface," Peeta suggested.

"But I'm not ready to leave, Peeta. I practically just got here," I protest.

"I promise I'll bring you back. Right now I want to get some color back into your skin. You're too pale, and I know how much you hate being underground."

"All right," I say softly. "Mommy will be back real soon. I promise," I say before Peeta pulls me away from the kids.

The trip to the surface is quick thankfully. The last elevator opens to the fresh scent of the forest. I close my eyes as the warm heat of the sun hits my face warming my insides. My body reawakened with the sounds of nature all around me. It felt like I was home, and somehow Peeta knew this was something else I needed.

"Kat, I know this isn't home, but I don't think I can wait until we can get back home."

"Wait until we get back home for what, Peeta?" I ask glancing over at him.

"To ask you a question I've been dying to ask you," Peeta replied pulling out a small box from his pants pocket.

"Oh, my God, Peeta," I gasp as he sinks down onto one knee.

"The last time I did this it wasn't real. This time there are no cameras and no Snow threatening our lives. It's just you and me right here right now. I still love you with all my heart, and everything I said to you that night with Cesar still applies. You complete me Katniss Everdeen, and I simply can't imagine the rest of my life without you by my side. Will you do me the great honor of agreeing to be my wife?"

Tears of joy stream down my face as Peeta opens the box containing the engagement ring. How many times had I wished for this day to come once I realized how much I loved Peeta? It was defiantly way too many to count. I take the small box with shaking hands. Nestled inside is a band of gold with a row of white diamonds along the sides of the band and diamonds in the heart on top of the ring. A large pearl sat in the center of the heart of diamonds completing the look.

"This represents the pearl you gave me on the beach doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

"It's beautiful, Peeta. And yes, I will marry you," I say handing the box back to him and holding out my left hand.

I notice his hands are shaking as well as he takes the ring from the box and slides it onto my hand. "I love you," he said bringing my hand up to his lips.

"I love you too, Peeta. Let's go tell Josh and Miranda the good news," I suggest.

Peeta laughed as he climbed to his feet before kissing me passionately. "I knew you'd want to go tell them."

I smile as I nod my head. "You did say you'd bring me back later."

"I did didn't I? Well, we'll stay until they kick us out. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a wonderful plan, Mr. Mellark."

"Good, I'm glad you agree Mrs. Mellark," he said as we head back to the intensive care nursery.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for the reviews and the likes as well as the following. I'm also glad to see some familiar faces and some new faces as well. I hope you all will continue to enjoy Rebirth of a Mockingjay. I have some twists coming for you all, so let's begin them with Chapter Two.**

**As always please read and review**

**CM**

**X X X**

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

Darius Thatcher POV

It's been six months since the death of Alma Coin Thatcher. Yet justice has not prevailed for her murder. Katniss Everdeen still walks free in District Twelve where Paylor sent her. The girl had no idea how lucky I wasn't in charge of her punishment. Had I been in charge, she never would see the light of day again.

News of the war on the Capitol trickled in like a leaking faucet. The only reason I knew of my mother's death was because of the televised showing of Snow's execution. I wonder if Mother even got the chance to tell him who she really was. It doesn't really matter now that she's dead. But I would make sure Katniss Everdeen knew exactly who I am and who Alma Coin was to me. I would make sure she paid dearly for taking the life of a good woman.

Panem's districts were still recovering from the Mockingjay's war. It seemed there was no district besides District Thirteen that wasn't affected by the war. The dead were being buried and the ashes plowed over. The fences that separated us have even started coming down. The idea of the poor people coming here sickens me. This is all Paylor's fault for thinking we could be a united country like before.

What did the people do as a united country all those years ago? They nearly destroyed the Earth leaving almost nothing left. Snow was no better by any means. All he cared about was power and he would do anything to get it. He didn't care who he hurt in the process.

"Darius, are you going to sit there day dreaming all day? We've got work to do."

"Remind me again who the boss is around here, Gale?"

Gale smiled as he stepped up beside me. "That would be you, but without me nothing would get done around here."

"Don't flatter yourself, Hawthorne. We were doing just fine before you came along."

Gale raised his eye brows and I immediately clench my jaw so I wouldn't punch the kid in the face. "Okay, Thatcher, we'll see who's laughing next week."

"Yes, we will see," I agree forcing a smile as I rise to my feet and step away from Gale moving toward my friend Alexander Davis. "Xander, it is good to see you, my friend. How goes everything in District One?" I ask extending my hand.

Xander smiled as he shook my hand. "Darius, it is good to see you as well. Things are very well in District One. I see things are coming together with the 'Nut' as your second in command calls it," he said nodding toward the mountain.

"Yes, Gale is very good with new ideas. He brought the 'Nut' down and now he's putting it back up so to speak," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Smart kid…it's too bad," Xander said leading me farther away from prying ears.

"He may be of some use later down the road," I reply.

"Perhaps," Xander agreed.

"What have you heard?" I ask once we are completely alone.

"Paylor and her new cabinet members are hard at work setting up everything to have elections in each of the districts."

"Who are they planning to elect?"

"That's the problem, Darius. This hasn't been done in centuries, so they have no idea. The impression I'm getting is they want this to be as easy and simple as it can be."

"Nothing is ever easy and simple, Xander. You know that."

"That I do my friend, so I suspect Paylor will want the mayors of the districts to suggest who their representatives will be."

"That could work in our favor," I say thinking out loud.

"It could indeed. All we need to do is have each mayor select one of our men who would only vote your way. That would assure you control over the new government. Full control would be yours once you replace Paylor as President of Panem."

"That could take time to achieve. In the mean time let's focus on getting everyone in place to become the Representatives of Panem's districts."

"I will see to it, Darius."

"Excellent," I say nodding my head. "Do we know when the representatives are to be selected?"

"No, not yet because the new House of Representatives is still under construction. We suspect it will be in a week or two. Our sources tell me Paylor is eager to get started with her changes for Panem."

"Her changes for Panem include destroying everything my mother worked so hard to achieve," I spat in disgust.

"I agree, Darius. Poor trash from the out lining districts has no place here with us. Your mother would have seen to the continued separation in order to keep us all safe."

"Yes, she would have if Katniss Everdeen hadn't interfered."

"What about the kid?"

"Gale Hawthorne was there that day, but it was Katniss Everdeen who shot the arrow that killed my mother."

Xander nodded his head in understanding. "I need to get back to one so I can put the plan into action."

"I'll see you in the Capitol soon," I say extending my hand toward Xander.

"I look forward to that day, Darius," Xander said shaking my hand.

"As do I, Xander," I say smiling.

I check with Gale on the progress of the 'Nut' before heading for the main part of town. The new mayor had been a good friend of my father before the war. She actually got the job of mayor over District Two because she was the leader of the Rebel forces here. She is a very strong woman being a former victor and one not to cross. As long as I stay on her good side, I should have no problem getting her approval for District Two's Representative position. I find Lyme at the newly built mayor's house.

"Darius Thatcher, what a pleasant surprise," Lyme said as I approached the house.

"Hello, Lyme, it's been too long," I agree.

"You were but a small boy the last time I saw you. You were with your father Tom weren't you?"

"Yes. I was, Lyme. You have a very good memory."

"Why thank you, Darius. I pride myself on my excellent memory. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you've considered who you're going to recommend to represent District Two in the Capitol."

"I haven't actually. Why do you ask, Darius? Are you interested?"

"I am actually, Lyme. I think I could do a lot of good for District Two."

"Really…I never pegged you for the political type, Darius."

"Well, my father loved District Two and so do I."

"As do I, Darius. All right, if you really want to represent District Two then I will recommend you for the job."

"I do want to represent District Two, Lyme."

"Very well, Darius, the position is yours. But you will have to prove yourself if you wish to keep the job. President Paylor says the first representatives will have to win an election after two years in office. This will allow the people of Panem to have a say in the way the government is run."

"It sounds like a great idea," I say trying to hide my disgust. What did the poor people know about how the government should be run?

"Well, the history books say it worked once before. So, why wouldn't it work again?"

"It should work, Lyme. Panem needs peace to continue in order for us to survive."

"I agree, Darius. We have all been through so much all ready," Lyme said sighing.

"Yes, we have. Some have been through more than others," I say under my breath.

"Well, Darius, it looks like we both have a lot of work ahead of us," Lyme said smiling slightly.

"Yes, it appears that we do. I will no disappoint you, Lyme," I say as I begin to walk away.

"See that you don't, Darius. It won't be me that you are disappointing. It will be your father who you'll be disappointing if you fail."

I smile in earnest as I nod my head. "I know, Lyme. Believe me, I know."

The next two weeks flew by much to my pleasure. According to Xander, everything was going exactly how I planned it. Twelve of the thirteen districts of Panem had selected men loyal to me to represent them in the Capitol. I had no doubt there would be no one loyal to me in twelve, but that didn't really matter. As long as I had the majority of the votes, then my bills would pass the House. The only problem I would have would be getting the bills past Paylor.

When I take over the country then nothing would go through Paylor. Things would be able to return to the way they were before. Oh, I would make sure to make it appear like I cared about the people. I might even make their lives a tiny bit better, but only if it benefited me. All those responsible for my father's death will be made to pay for their crimes just as Katniss Everdeen would pay for her crime. Snow has all ready paid with his life, but there are others I can make pay.

"_Darius, Son, wake up."_

"_What is it, Mother?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes._

"_It's time, Son."_

"_Time for what?"_

"_It's time for me to take my rightful place in Panem's government."_

"_I don't understand, Mother. What are you talking about?"_

"_It's time for President Snow to pay for your father's death. It was his fault that Tom was stripped of his title in Peacekeeper Command. It's also his fault that you are no longer safe from the Hunger Games."_

"_Mother, I only have two more years, then I won't have to worry about the Hunger Games."_

"_That is true Darius, but then you have the mines to deal with. I lost my husband that way. I will not lose my only son that way as well."_

"_I don't have to go into the mines, Mother. I could always join Peacekeeper Command."_

"_They won't accept you, Darius. You're Tom Thatcher's son."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Have you not been listening to me? Snow punished your father for loving me. There are two rules in Peacekeeper Command. The first rule is you are to always follow orders. The second rule is you are never to marry or have children. Tom broke that second rule Darius and it cost him his life."_

"_So, how are you going to make Snow pay?"_

"_I'm going to take the one thing he values more than anything. I'm going to take away his power. I might even take away a life that's precious to him other than his own."_

"_How?"_

"_By having another Hunger Games when the right time comes. I lost my sister to the Games while Snow has lost no one to them. I think it is only right that his family suffers the same pain and heartache as the rest of us."_

"_Yes, he should I agree. How are you going to make this happen?"_

"_It's going to take time, Darius. I'm going to have to change my appearance as well. I can't afford anyone recognizing me as Alma Thatcher. I'll go by my maiden name Coin that way no one in District Thirteen will suspect me."_

"_District thirteen…Mother, District Thirteen is gone. It was destroyed so long ago," I protest._

"_That is what Snow and the Capitol wants you to believe, Darius. But I have a feeling thirteen is thriving right under Snow's nose."_

"_You won't be able to just walk right in and take over thirteen."_

"_No, that will take time, Darius. If I fail you will have to carry on. It will be up to you to finish what I start. Do you understand?"_

"_I understand, Mother. You have my word I will finish what you start."_

"_That's my good boy," Alma said kissing my forehead._

"Mr. Thatcher, I see you made it just fine from District Two. Mayor Lyme said you would be arriving on this afternoon's train."

I look up coming out of my thoughts and smile at the man before me. "Yes, it was a very pleasant trip," I say as I rise to my feet.

"Well, you arrived just in time for the ceremony," the man continued as he lead me from the train.

"Ceremony?" I ask as we make our way from the train station.

"Yes, the House of Representatives building was completed in record time. President Paylor wants to have a ceremony unveiling you and the other representatives as well as the new building to all of Panem."

"I see," I reply as we climb into a waiting car to take us to the center of the Capitol where the new building would be unveiled.

"It was a wonderful show of cooperation from all the districts, Mr. Thatcher. A part from each district went into the creation of the new building. It's the first task that all the districts have worked together on in many years."

"Oh, believe me sir; I agree it's amazing to see the districts working together. You don't have to tell me," I say forcing myself not to roll my eyes at the excited man.

The man blushed as he dropped his head. "Yes, please forgive me, Mr. Thatcher. I tend to get carried away sometimes."

I force a smile as I shake my head. "No, it's quite all right. I completely understand."

"You are too kind, Mr. Thatcher. Here we are," the man said as the car came to a stop.

I climb out of the car and truly smile seeing Xander waiting for me. "Xander, it's so good to see you again," I say shaking Xander's outstretched hand.

"I see you know one of your fellow representatives. Well, in that case I will leave you to your work," the man said taking his leave.

"Darius, you made it, my friend," Xander said smiling once we were alone again.

"Did you have any doubt?" I ask as my smile grew.

"Of course not Darius, I know you well enough to know you would achieve whatever you put your mind to."

"Please, Xander, are you my friend or my father?" I ask as I clap Xander on the back.

Xander chuckled and shook his head. "Well, it is true, my friend. I haven't known you not to achieve anything you set out to do."

"Well, you are right. I have achieved everything I set my mind to. So, where is everyone else hiding?"

"Ah, they are waiting for you to arrive. Come on, I'll take you to them," Xander said leading the way toward the others.

"My friends," I say as Xander and I approach everyone. "It's so good to see everyone, and you are?" I ask directing my gaze toward the new face.

"This is Michael Potter, Darius. Michael Potter, this is Darius Thatcher. Michael is the representative from District Twelve," Xander said making the introductions.

"Ah, the Mockingjay's district," I say extending my hand toward the man.

Michael Potter nodded his head as he shook my hand. "Katniss has done a lot of good for District Twelve and Panem."

"She has," I agree trying to control my sarcasm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Thatcher. Which district did you come from?"

"I'm from District Two, Mr. Potter," I say as I release Michael's hand.

"Beautiful mountains," Michael said smiling.

"Yes, they are," I agree as Paylor approached us.

"I see all of our representatives have finally arrived. If you will all follow me, we will get this ceremony under way," Paylor said leading the way toward the stage in front of the House of Representatives building.

"When this is all over we need to talk," I tell Xander under my breath.

"There will be time after the ceremony, Darius," Xander replied nodding his head.

"This ceremony is a joke," I mutter in disgust.

"I agree, but we must maintain appearances," Xander said as we all stepped onto the stage.

"Well, soon enough Paylor and her foolish ideas of unification will be gone," I mutter as I force a smile for the numerous cameras around the stage.

"That will be a great day indeed, Darius," Xander agreed as we all took our seats.

"Welcome my friends here at the Capitol and my friends out in the Districts of Panem. This day was a long time in the making. We have all fought so hard for our freedom, and now my friend's that day has arrived. We are finally free from the oppression and hunger of the old ways. Behind me are the new representatives of Panem selected by your mayors to represent you the people. I feel very confident we will accomplish a great deal for the betterment of all of Panem."

"Things were fine the way they were," I say under my breath.

Xander coughed to hide his laughter as he nodded his head in agreement. Paylor continued her speech, but I tune her out. There is nothing she has to say that interests me. No, my thoughts are on making Katniss Everdeen pay for her crimes. That is all I can focus on right now. Seeking my revenge against her burns hot like the fires of hell itself.

"In conclusion, I promise to make Panem a better place to live for all of us," Paylor said as the cheers of the crowd pull me from my thoughts.

"That was wonderful, President Paylor," one of Paylor's aids said as the cameras stopped rolling.

"Thank you," Paylor said nodding her head. "Gentlemen, you have the afternoon to yourselves. I want to sit down with all of you first thing tomorrow morning so we can get started," she said as she passed by all of us.

"Isn't this wonderful? We have the whole afternoon to explore the Capitol. I've never been outside of District Twelve," Michael said happily.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to show you around Representative Potter," the man who escorted me from the train station said.

"Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you," Michael replied following behind his guide.

I smile at the sheer dumb luck of the situation. Things couldn't have worked out better if I had planned it myself. Once Michael Potter was gone, I lead the rest of the men to a more discrete spot. "Welcome to the Capitol, my friends. We do indeed have a lot of work to do. The first piece of business is getting rid of that unified Panem lover Paylor."

"That isn't going to be easy, Darius," Daniel Fredrick said. He is a very tall and muscular man from District Seven.

"We simply have to start small, Daniel. We will get there with time," I say as another of Paylor's aids comes around the corner of the House building.

"Representative Darius Thatcher," the aid called.

"Yes, that is me," I say excusing myself from my friends.

"You have a phone call," the aid said pointing me in the direction of the door to the House building.

"Thank you," I say entering the building. "Thatcher," I say after picking up the phone.

"I have some news for you," a voice said on the other end.

"It better be good news for you to be calling me here. Anyone could be listening."

"No one is listening, Thatcher. It has to do with Katniss Everdeen, but if you don't want to know…"

"What about her?"

"She's here in District Thirteen right now."

"Why?" I demand.

"She gave birth to twins."

"Are they alive?"

"Very much alive," the voice continued. "They are doing very well with treatment as is Katniss Everdeen."

"I must say this is some unexpected news. You did very well. Continue the good work and keep me informed on the twin's progress," I say before hanging up.

"Good news I presume?" Xander asked as I returned to the waiting group.

"It is very good news, Xander. Gentlemen, I believe a situation has just presented itself that will allow our plans to bare fruit much, much sooner than expected," I say as a sadistic smile crosses my face. Katniss Everdeen will know the pain of loss with each and every breath she takes for the rest of her life. I will personally see to it and will enjoy every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3:Surprises

**A/N: With me playing Hunger Games Adventure on Facebook, I have found I'm writing more on Rebirth of a Mockingjay. So, while I wait to gain more energy to search around and discover where all the districts of Panem actually are I will give you the next chapter of the story. I have all ready found where districts 12, of course, the Capitol, district 2, district 11, and now district 4 are located. Only 10 more districts to discover.**

**Anyway, as always please read and review**

**CM**

**X X X**

**Chapter Three: Surprises**

Katniss POV

The month quickly passes and before I know it Josh, Miranda, and I have been cleared to leave District Thirteen. I'm so ready to leave I can't even think straight. Over the last month, Peeta and I have bonded with Josh and Miranda using a technique called Kangaroo Care. Each day we've taken one of the babies, when they were cleared to be held, and placed them, with only a diaper on, on our chest. Their ear was against our heart so they could hear each beat. It improved their overall health by leaps and bounds according to Dr. Jackson.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home," Peeta said as we prepared to leave thirteen.

I raise my eye brows in surprise. "Another surprise? Peeta, proposing was surprise enough. You didn't have to do anything else."

Peeta smiled as he nodded his head. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. We have two little ones coming home today."

"You converted one of the bedrooms in your house into a nursery didn't you?"

"It was your house actually," he said holding up my keys. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing these. I didn't want to break in to make the surprise."

"Make it? What do you mean?" I ask taking the keys from him.

Peeta's smile grew as he shook his head. "You'll see when we get home," he said taking my bag and throwing it over one arm.

"Peeta," I say as a nurse walks in with Josh and Miranda."

"I'm sorry, Kat. You are just going to have to wait until we get home. I'm not spoiling the surprise," he said before gently lifting Miranda from her bed.

"What am I going to do with you, Peeta?" I ask as I lift Josh from his bed.

"Marry me," he said settling Miranda in his arms.

"I'm all ready doing that," I return as we head for the surface.

"Yeah, that's right. You did say yes didn't you?"

"You know I did, but if you must hear it again. Yes, Peeta Mellark, I will marry you," I say leaning over giving him a soft kiss.

"Music to my ears," he said after accepting my kiss as the elevator opened to the bright sunshine.

I laugh shaking my head while shielding Josh's face from the bright light. "You are too much."

"But you love me," he said as we boarded the hovercraft that would take us home.

"That's debatable," I tease as we take to the clouds.

"Very funny, Sweetheart," he returned smiling at me.

"I thought you would like that," I say as both babies start to get fussy. "Now is not the time for you two to cry," I say gently rocking Josh in my arms.

"Maybe they want to hear their mother sing," Peeta suggested as he gently rocked Miranda in his arms.

"I don't know why. I'm not very good."

"Don't listen to her. She's wonderful," he said to both crying children.

"And you're biased."

"I admit I am. What can I say? You captured my heart at age five. Sing to them," he urged.

"All right, if you insist," I say taking a deep breath.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

"It seems even month old babies stop crying to listen to you sing, Kat," Peeta said looking up from Miranda's smiling face.

"So it would seem," I say smiling down at Josh.

We land in District Twelve near Victor's Village ten minutes later. A surprise was waiting for us as we walked up, but it was one that neither Peeta nor I was even expecting. The surprised gasp from her at the bundle in my and Peeta's arms brought a smile to my face. I told my mother a very long time ago that she would have to get grandchildren from Prim. She knew I never wanted kids because of the Hunger Games.

"Hello, Mother, this is a very nice surprise."

"Well, I received a phone call from Haymitch. He told me I needed to come for a visit, but he wouldn't tell me why," my mother said taking a small step toward me.

"Leave it to Haymitch to peak a person's curiosity to get what he wants," I say shaking my head. "I'm glad you did come, Mother."

"So am I now," she replied as she stepped in front of me and Peeta. "Peeta, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta returned smiling slightly.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Peeta Joshua Mellark and Miranda Isabella Mellark," I say introducing her to her grandchildren.

"Mellark," she said raising her eyes toward my face.

"Peeta is their father and my fiancé," I say shifting Josh gently so I could show her my engagement ring.

"Congratulations," she said giving me a forced smile.

"Do you want to help me change the babies?" I ask her knowing she wanted to talk.

"I would love to, Katniss," she said following Peeta and me into the house.

Seeing Peeta's stiff shoulders, I knew he and I would be talking later on. "All right, Kat, close your eyes," he said stepping in front of a closed door. I do as I'm asked and hear him open the door. "Okay…open them."

I open my eyes and my jaw nearly hits the floor. The entire room had been repainted, but not just repainted. He had changed the space from being a simple room into the dark green forest that I love. Off in the distance the setting sun's orange rays shine through the trees branches. My father's lake was even represented in this beautiful mural on the walls. I couldn't help the tears of joy that spilled down my cheeks.

"Oh, my God, Peeta, this is so beautiful. When did you have time to come do all of this?"

"I found time. Do you really like it?"

"Yes, I love it. You've captured everything I love about the forest, and painted it into the walls. Thank you," I say walking up to him and give him a kiss.

"You're welcome, Kat. I'm glad you love it," he replied after accepting my kiss. "Would you like to hold Miranda?" Peeta asked as my mother returned from washing her hands.

"Yes, please, Peeta," she said holding out her arms to take the baby. "I agree with Katniss, Peeta. This is an amazing job," she said gently rocking Miranda.

"Thank you, Mrs. Everdeen. Kat, are you sure you don't need me to stay and help?"

I smile knowing how much he wanted to spend every waking moment with the twins. "No, I'm sure. Besides, District Twelve must be missing your wonderful baked goods. My mother can help me with the twins while you're gone. I'll see you later tonight."

"All right," he replied before kissing my forehead then heading downstairs.

As the door clicked shut, I turn my full attention toward my mother. "All right, Mother, please say what you are dying to say to me."

"It's nothing really, Katniss. It's just that I thought you and Gale would get married one day. You've spent so much time together growing up…"

"Mother, I love Peeta," I say cutting her off mid-sentence. "Gale is more like a big brother to me. I want you to be happy for me," I say as I gently place Josh on the changing table.

"Katniss, if you are truly happy with the Baker's son then I'm happy for you," she replied as Miranda opened her gray eyes. "She's a spiting image of you when you were a baby."

"Just as Josh is a spiting image of Peeta," I say as I finish changing my son.

"Yes, he is," she agreed as we changed places so she could change Miranda. "I could stay here for a while to help with the twins and help you plan the wedding."

I raise my eye brows in surprise. "Do you really want to help me plan the wedding even though I'm marrying Peeta instead of Gale?"

My mother looked at me once Miranda was changed. "Yes, Katniss, I really do want to help. You are my daughter and this is an important event in your life. I want to share this with you."

"I want you to share this with me too," I say honestly.

"All right, while these two take a nap I'll run to town to get started on the wedding plans."

I smile and nod my head as I settle Josh and Miranda in their cribs. "That would be great, Mother."

"Good…I'll be back real soon," she said kissing my cheek then kissing both babies before heading downstairs.

I follow her downstairs walking with her to the door. I make my way to the kitchen once she has left. I missed having fresh brewed tea while I was in thirteen. They had tea of course, but nothing is better than fresh brewed tea from home. I take the kettle out of the cabinet and fill it with water before placing it on the stove. I have a seat on the couch as someone knocks on the door.

I knew it couldn't be my mother because she had just left not five minutes ago. I climb back to my feet and head for the door. "Gale," I say as I open the door.

"Catnip, are you all right?" Gale asked wrapping me in a tight but gentle hug.

I return the hug briefly before taking a step backwards. "I'm fine, Gale. Please come in," I say stepping out of the way so he could come inside the house. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in District Two."

"I was in District Two," Gale said shutting the front door behind him. "I'm actually working to rebuild the Nut so Panem can have a working military base again."

"That's great, but that doesn't answer why you came all the way back to twelve."

"Catnip, do you really have to ask that question? Haymitch called me and told me you nearly died in thirteen. I panicked and wanted to rush over there immediately, but he told me I needed to wait."

"Since when have you started listening to anything Haymitch says?" I ask cracking a smile as the tea kettle begins to whistle.

"Since he became your mentor when you went into your first arena," Gale said following me into the kitchen.

"Oh," I say as I make the tea. "So, now here you are," I say wanting him to continue.

"Yeah, he called me the other day and said you would be back home today. What happened, Catnip?"

I open my mouth to tell him about the twins when they took that very moment to start crying. "Why don't you follow me and I'll show you," I say walking past him heading for the stairs.

"Is that babies crying?" Gale asked following behind me.

"No, it's Buttercup howling," I say teasing him. "Of course it's babies crying," I say as we enter the nursery. "What has upset mommy's angels?" I ask as I pick Miranda up and kiss away her tears.

"They're yours?" Gale asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes, Gale, they are mine," I say as I sooth Miranda back to sleep before picking Josh up to sooth him. "I know you two woke up and mommy wasn't here was I?"

"When…how?" Gale asked clearly confused.

"It's a long story," I say as I lay Josh back down in his crib. "Let's go have a cup of tea and I'll tell you everything I can," I promise.

"I don't think I'm going to like this story," he said following me back downstairs.

I finish making the tea and sit a cup down in front of him. I tell him everything that happened from Rue coming to warn me and Peeta to going to the future ourselves. As I finish the story, I see a look of shock quickly turn to anger. "What's wrong, Gale?"

"I know Darius Thatcher, Catnip."

"What?" I wasn't expecting that.

"I know Darius Thatcher. He and I have been working together in District Two for the last six months. He's in the Capitol now. He's District Two's Representative. Catnip, if I had known…"

"Gale, it's not your fault. At least now I know how he gets his start in the Capitol," I say running my left hand against my chin lost in thought.

"Please tell me that isn't an engagement ring," Gale snapped jerking me out of my thoughts.

Crap, I forgot to tell him about the engagement, I think as I feel my face grow hot. "I'm sorry, Gale. That was part of the story, but when you said you knew Darius Thatcher I lost my train of thought."

"I bet you did," he snapped getting to his feet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask getting to my feet as well.

"You know damn well what that means, Catnip. You and I should be the ones getting married. Those two kids should be ours not yours and Peeta Mellark's," he snapped.

"Gale, I'm sorry that I don't love you that way. I do love Peeta, and you were right."

"I was right about what?"

"Who I would eventually choose," I reply softly.

"You heard me and Peeta talking that night in the Capitol?"

"I only heard the end of it, but you were right. I did choose the person I couldn't survive without. Peeta and I didn't plan for the twins, but they just cemented a future we were heading toward anyway. I fell in love with Peeta long before Prim died. I just didn't know it then."

"I did, but I thought if I gave you some time you'd come back to me. Those two babies upstairs just prove to me that will never happen now," Gale said storming outside.

"Gale," I call after him once I'm outside as well.

"Don't make this harder than it all ready is, Catnip," he said over his shoulder.

"I'm not trying to, Gale. I know you love me and I love you, but just not in the same way. I love you like a brother and I don't want to lose you."

"And you expect me to just accept that," Gale demanded turning around to face me.

"What's there to accept, Gale? We've been friends for practically our whole lives, and I don't want to lose you."

"But I can't accept that you don't want anything more than my friendship."

"I'm sorry, Gale. I can't help how I feel."

"I'm sure you can't Catnip, but what happens when Peeta goes full blown Mutt on you and those two kids?"

"That won't happen, Gale."

"You can't stand there and tell me that won't happen, Catnip. I've seen it happen with my own eyes."

"I know you have Gale, but Peeta is completely cured of the effects of the hijacking. I'm sure he'll still have flashbacks, but the effects of the hijacking are gone for good."

"That isn't possible," Gale said shaking his head.

"I'm telling you it is possible. Peeta is back and free from Snow for good."

"I hope for your sake that is true. But if he hurts you…"

"Gale, he won't hurt me. I appreciate you watching over me, but it's different this time around."

"So you say, but please forgive me if I'm not convinced," he snapped as he turned around from me and started walking.

"Gale, I don't want you going after Peeta. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Except take you away from me," Gale said as he kept walking.

"Gale!"

"We don't always get what we want, Catnip," he called back over his shoulder.

"Peeta," I mumble under my breath as I turn and run inside the house. I pick up the phone and quickly dial the baker's phone number. I knew if he wasn't busy I should be able to get a hold of Peeta long before Gale would reach town. That was if he answered the phone I thought, as it rang a fourth time.

"Hello, thank you for calling Mellark's Bakery. How may I help you?"

"You sound like you're swamped."

"Hey, Kat! Yeah, it's just a bit crazy right now," Peeta said as his voice echoed his exhaustion.

"Well, I won't keep you, but I wanted to warn you Gale might stop by."

"Gale…Why would he stop by…You told him about the engagement."

"And about Josh and Miranda," I add. "Well, they actually decided to wake up and cry while he was here."

"I suspect he wasn't very happy."

"No, he was very upset about all of it," I say.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Peeta. Just take care of you," I say smiling at his concerned tone.

"I'll be fine, Kat. Thanks for the warning, and I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too. Kiss Josh and Miranda for me," Peeta said as I hear the chimes on the front door ring. "I got to go."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," I say before hanging up the phone.

I sigh as I take the two untouched cups of tea and place them in the sink. The rest of the tea I place in the refrigerator before heading upstairs. I smile seeing my two angels still sleeping soundly in their cribs. I walk over and brush my fingers through first Josh's blond curls then Miranda's dark locks. They don't even stir and I quietly head back downstairs. As I sit down on the couch, a sudden thought grips my heart.

I'm actually getting married and I don't even know what I'm going to wear on my wedding day. I still had the other wedding dresses Cinna designed, but Peeta had seen them all. I didn't really want to wear a dress he had all ready seen. I knew I could go into town to buy a dress, but District Twelve was by no means the Capitol. Especially when it came to fashion, and if I knew Effie she wouldn't allow me to wear just anything.

I take a deep breath as I climb slowly to my feet. I hadn't been in the back bedroom since returning from the Capitol after the war. It held too many memories of Cinna in all those dresses that he designed and created. I knew that I would have to face the memories just as I would have to face those dresses lying on the bed.

I step inside the bedroom and my eyes immediately tear up. Cinna worked so hard to make a difference and fight for what he believed in. In the end, his dream of freedom was finally being realized, but it cost him his life. The fight for freedom cost a lot of good people their lives. How could I be so happy when so many others weren't happy? This was a mistake…a terrible mistake.

There was no way I was going to be able to look at these dresses without being sick. I throw open the closet door and grab an arm full of dresses. I throw them on the floor of the closet and am about to slam the door when a black dress bag catches my eye. Where had that bag come from? I didn't remember any of the dresses being in a bag. They had all been in the crate that had been delivered from the Capitol.

I remember the day the crate arrived Prim begged me to open it. She had been dying to see what Cinna had sent me to model. I remember thinking if she wanted to see the dresses so much I might let her model them instead. Now I wish I had done just that as I grab the cold black bag. I lay it on the bed and with shaking fingers unzip it. Inside I find a white dress with a note attached to it.

_To my dearest Katniss,_

_We have been through so much together, but through it all you still remained my Girl on Fire. I know you were pulled into a war not of your making, and for my part I am truly sorry for any pain I caused you. It was your determination and strength that inspired me to be a better man and a better person. It was you Katniss, which gave the nation hope…hope that one day they would be free again._

_If you are reading this letter then it means you have found my gift. It also means I'm no longer around which is no less than what I expected. I knew what I was getting myself into and I accepted the risk. But enough depressing talk, because this should be a happy time. As you know Snow requested that I design and make several wedding gowns for you to model and wear for a photo shoot. Then the people of the Capitol would vote for their favorite one._

_Needless to say I hated all the dresses I designed because none of them were you. None of them did you justice, and I wanted your wedding dress to do you justice on that special day. So here we have a dress I hope you will absolutely love, and I hope it does you justice. I'd be honored if you would wear this gown on your wedding day. I wish I could be there with you, but I know in my heart you will make a beautiful bride. Give my best to the groom whoever he may be._

_All my love,_

_Cinna_

Tears stream down my face as I reread Cinna's beautiful words. I couldn't believe all the extra time and effort he went through to make me another wedding dress. I lay the letter on the bed and gently pull out the white wedding dress. The bodice appeared to be firm fitted to show off what curves I have, while the bottom of the dress was nothing but ruffles of lacy fabric billowing out from the center. The dress was v-cut in the front and had lacy sleeves that started just below the shoulders giving it an off the shoulder look. The sleeves stretched all the way down to the wrists. The lace continued to the back of the dress giving it an open back of sheer material.

It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life. My eyes look up toward the ceiling as I nod my head. "Yes, Cinna, I would be honored to wear this beautiful gift. I wish both you and Prim were here with me when I walk down the isle."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and welcome to the newest followers. I have a very long chapter here for you. It just kept stretching longer and longer. I hope you enjoy it. This is the longest chapter ever and that's why it took me so long to get it to you guys.**

**As always Please Read and Review**

**CM**

**X X X**

**Chapter Four: The Wedding**

Katniss POV

The days and weeks fly by for me and Peeta. Miranda and Josh have grown so much in such a short time, but they are adjusting well in twelve. The fresh air and sunshine is doing them good. My relationship with my mother has also improved a great deal. Just having her here helping me with the twins has been amazing. She has become the mother I remember her being before my father died.

She has even been helping us plan the wedding. She wasn't happy about not seeing Cinna's wedding dress, but I wanted it to be as much of a surprise for her as it will be for Peeta. The only people who will see it before the wedding will be my prep team. I couldn't very well get married and not allow them to help me get ready. And as much as I dread having him there, Haymitch made me call Plutarch. Since Peeta and I couldn't very well invite all of Panem why not televise the event.

"_I hate that idea, Haymitch. Why can't we just keep this a family affair?"_

"_Because Sweetheart, like it or not you are the Mockingjay. You and Peeta are also the Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve. If you two are getting married, then all of Panem will want to see it. And you know just as well as I do Plutarch will want to be the one to televise it his way."_

"_But it's my wedding," I protest._

"_Not any more it's not, Sweetheart," Haymitch said handing me the phone receiver before dialing Plutarch number._

"_I don't like you," I say as Plutarch answered the phone. "Hello, Plutarch, its Katniss Everdeen. How are you?"_

"_Katniss, it's so good to hear from you. I'm doing very well thank you. What can I do for you, my dear?"_

"_Well, Peeta and I are getting married…"_

"_Oh, my, congratulations Katniss, that is wonderful news. When is the big day going to be?"_

"_October twelfth at sunset," I say giving Haymitch an evil glare._

"_That only gives me little more than a month to get everything ready. You are going to allow me to televise the important day aren't you?"_

"_Of course I am, Plutarch. Why wouldn't I allow you to do that?"_

"_I'm just making sure. I'll see you and Peeta a couple days before with the crew so we can stage everything. It's going to be a hit."_

"_Yes, I'm sure it will be, Plutarch," I say as I hang up the phone. "This is going to be a disaster," I tell Haymitch as I shake my head._

"_This is going to be beautiful," Haymitch argued. "Just make sure you have enough liquor, Sweetheart."_

It wasn't long after that conversation Peeta and I sat down to make out a guest list. We knew we wanted to invite Rue and Thresh's families. We also wanted to invite Annie and Johanna. I even wanted to invite Gale even after the way he had acted. He was still my friend whether he wanted to admit it or not. I also sent out an invitation for all of District Twelve to attend if they so choose.

October quickly approached and my stress level also increased. Plutarch arrived on the sixth of October with Cressida and Pollux to set everything up for the filming. Two days later, the guests start arriving. District Twelve is quickly over run with new faces as business boomed. Peeta even noticed an increase in business which translated into him coming home later than usual. Two days before the wedding, Peeta and I receive another surprise as Paylor arrives with Darius Thatcher!

"Hey, Brainless, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you all right?"

I quickly nod my head, but give Johanna a look that told her we'd speak later. I force a smile as Peeta and I walk up to greet Paylor. She had a look of surprise on her face as she looked down at Josh and Miranda sleeping in our arms. "President Paylor, I'm so glad you accepted our wedding invitation."

Paylor smiled as she gave me a gentle hug. "I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world, Katniss. I am surprised to see the two little ones. I had no idea you were even pregnant."

I nod my head as I keep the casual smile on my face. "It was a pleasant surprise."

"I'm sure it was. Let me introduce Darius Thatcher. He is one of the representatives of Panem. Darius Thatcher, this is Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark," Paylor said introducing all of us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Thatcher," I say after swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in my throat.

"And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Everdeen. President Paylor, I'm sure you three have some catching up to do. I'll just walk through town and have a look around," Thatcher said excusing himself.

Once we were alone, I turn to Paylor in a panic. "What is he doing here? The invite was only for you."

"The representatives felt there should be one of them here to show you their support on your wedding. I didn't think you would mind," Paylor said frowning slightly.

"On any other occasion, I wouldn't mind," I say as Josh wakes up and starts crying.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I know I should have asked, but like I said I didn't think you would mind."

"It's all right really, Paylor," I say as Miranda wakes up crying as well. "I think it's time for these two to eat. If you'll excuse us," I say as Peeta and I head for home.

We arrive home and I take Miranda from Peeta and head upstairs to feed them. Once they are fed, changed, and burped, I lay them down until their next feeding. I head back downstairs to a room full of people. It seemed Johanna did indeed understand my look and she brought Haymitch, Annie, and Gale with her.

"Okay, Katniss, what's going on?" Johanna asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't like that man Darius Thatcher," I say simply.

"No, there's more to it than just that. I know fear when I see it. He scares you," Johanna insisted.

"You're right Johanna, he does scare me. The problem is he hasn't even done the terrible things yet."

"What are you talking about? Stop talking in circles."

"I'm sorry, Johanna. If everyone will sit down, I'll tell you all I can."

An hour later, everyone in the room was fully informed about the last year Peeta and I was gone. To say Annie ad Johanna were in complete shock was an understatement. "You have to be joking. You expect us to believe you actually went to the future?"

"It's true, Johanna. I was there the day they left and returned. To me it was the same day, but their clothes were different and Katniss was six months pregnant," Haymitch said.

"Were you drunk?" Johanna asked glaring at Haymitch.

"When am I not drunk, Johanna? The point is Katniss is telling the truth."

"Okay, even if she is none of this has even happened yet," Johanna snapped.

"That's the point, Johanna. Katniss and I are trying to change things so the future we saw doesn't ever happen," Peeta said calmly.

"That I can understand, Peeta. My problem is how are we going to stop the man when he hasn't done anything yet?"

"I don't know, Johanna. You know what we know. This is all new territory for us. We just need your support."

"Well, you know you'll always have my support," Johanna said walking up to me and wrapping me in a hug. "And if you ever tell anyone I hugged you I'll kill you. Got that, Brainless," Johanna said giving me a smart ass smirk.

"Got it," I say giving her the same smart ass smirk.

With the immediate group fully informed, Peeta, my mother, and I are left alone to our own devices. I go upstairs to see to Josh and Miranda while my mother and Peeta fix dinner. I really need Peeta to teach me how to cook I think, as I feed, burp, and change the twins. I come down the stairs forty minutes later with two very awake two month old babies in my arms. The moment Peeta sees the twins all the stress on his face vanishes. I give him a smile as I place Miranda into his waiting arms.

"Now, how did mommy know daddy needed to see his angel?" Peeta asked Miranda as he gave her a kiss.

"Mommy always knows what daddy needs," I say as I smile down at a laughing Josh.

"That you do," Peeta agreed before walking over to kiss Josh on is forehead.

The rest of the evening is thankfully uneventful. Once everyone is fed, changed, and down for the night, Peeta and I retreat to my bedroom. My mother goes over to Peeta's house to give Buttercup company. I think it's really because she still can't accept the fact I'm marrying Peeta instead of Gale.

"Kat, are you all right? I noticed Gale didn't look at you tonight," Peeta said sitting down beside me on the bed.

"He's still mad at me. I have no doubt he'll help where he can, but that's all I'll get from him."

"You don't really think he's going to throw away your friendship over this do you?"

"Well, you were jealous of Gale once before. What do you think?" I ask looking up at Peeta.

"Oh, Kat, I'm sorry. I wish I could fix this for you."

I smile as I nod my head. "I know you do, but just stay clear of Gale right now. He's just as deadly with a bow as I am."

"I have no doubt about that. I just hate seeing you upset," he said wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders.

I wrap my own arm around his waist while laying my head against his chest. "I can handle Gale. It's Thatcher I can't handle. I don't like him being here."

"I don't like it either, but sadly until he does something he's here to stay. We can't demand Paylor to make him leave until then."

"Yeah, I know. The problem is I have a bad feeling it'll be too late by then," I say.

"I can stay home tomorrow if you want me to," Peeta offered softly.

"No, that's all right. You said yourself; you haven't finished the wedding cake. You only have tomorrow since the wedding is the day after tomorrow. As much as I would love for you to be here, I've got my own list to complete."

"Like what?" Peeta asked smiling down at me.

"Like picking up my wedding dress from town," I say returning the smile.

"I could walk with you," he quickly offered.

"Ha, not so fast Peeta Mellark, you are not going to see my dress until our wedding day."

"Well, I had to try," he said laughing.

"I know," I say as I lean up to kiss him softly before pulling out of his arms and getting to my feet. "You know its bad luck to see the wedding dress before the wedding," I say pulling out my night clothes from my dresser.

"I think its bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding," Peeta said as he watched me move around the room.

"That includes the dress, Peeta," I tease.

"Okay, I guess I'm just going to have to wait. I'm going to take a shower," he said as he rose to his feet, crossed the room, and kissed me passionately.

"You sure are," I say once I'm able to speak. I quickly change clothes once I'm alone and climb into bed. It had defiantly been a stressful couple of months. Having Darius Thatcher in District Twelve didn't help matters that was for sure. I only hope I can make it through the next two days with no threats from him.

The next morning I wake up peacefully beside Peeta. I smile as I stretch my body knowing he was all ready awake beside me. "Good morning…any nightmares?"

"Of course not," he said smiling at me. "You know I never have nightmares as long as you are beside me. What about you?"

"No, I didn't have any either. I thought I would since I was thinking about Darius Thatcher before I fell asleep," I say as I sit up and turn to face him.

"Kat, you can't do this to yourself. I know you're worried about him and believe me I am too, but what can we do?"

I sigh as I drop my head. "Peeta, I'm tired of feeling helpless when it comes to this man. I feel like he's controlling our lives like Snow did."

"I know, Kat. We'll get through this together. You did say once we were stronger together," he said as he sat up and placed his hand gently against my cheek.

"I remember," I say as I lean my face against his hand. "I still believe that. I just hat feeling like I've been backed into a corner as well."

"Once we are married tomorrow, everyone will leave including Darius Thatcher."

"Peeta, you know just as well as I Darius Thatcher doesn't have to be here to hurt us," I insist.

"That's true. I'm just saying he won't be here that much longer."

"Well, you need to get going yourself," I say turning my head so I could plant a kiss inside the palm of his hand.

"Must I?" Peeta asked in a pouty voice.

"Yes, you must because I have things to do myself," I say pushing him playfully.

"Well, if I must," he said as he pushed away the covers, leaned over the side of the bed, and reattached his prosthetic leg so he could stand.

"You have a wedding cake to finish, Mr. Mellark," I say climbing out of the bed myself.

"So, I do. Call me if you need anything."

"I will," I promise as I walk around the bed and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I don't care how insignificant it is, Katniss. I'll be home as fast as I can get here," he insisted.

"I know you will, Peeta. We'll be fine," I say as the twins let us know they were awake as well.

"And with that I'm on my way," Peeta said kissing me before letting me go.

"Thanks a lot," I tease him as I back away and head for the nursery.

"I try," he returned. "I love you," he said as he finished dressing.

"I love you too," I say as I step inside the nursery.

A half hour later, I was downstairs fixing myself some breakfast. I glance at the twins in the playpen. They watched me intently as I scrambled some eggs. It was the only thing thus far Peeta had been able to teach me. I burned them the first few times I tried making them, but now I'm much better.

"What is that wonderful smell? Is my daughter cooking eggs and not burning them?"

"Very funny, Mother. Would you like some eggs?" I ask over my shoulder as my mother entered the kitchen.

"I would love some thank you. And how are my two precious angels doing this fine morning?" she asked as she reached inside the playpen to tickle the twins.

I laugh watching the twins laugh and gurgle up at their grandmother. "They are doing great," I say as I turn off the stove and place two plates of eggs on the table.

"And how are you doing?" she asked as she moved over to the table and sat down.

"I'm doing all right, Mom. I'm nervous about tomorrow and worried about Darius Thatcher, but I'm okay," I say as I sit down at the table.

"Well, you don't need to worry about the wedding. I'm sure it'll go off without any problems," she said as she picked up her fork to eat her eggs.

"I'm sure it will," I agree picking up my own fork.

"Since I have to go to town anyway, I could pick up your dress for you," she offered.

I smile as I shake my head. "Thank you for the offer Mother, but no. I told you I didn't want you seeing my dress until tomorrow. I can go to town this afternoon after you get back. It'll do me good to get out of the house for a little bit."

"I'm surprised Cressida and Plutarch haven't been by or called about the filming of the wedding," she said as she finished her eggs.

"Don't jinx me," I say as I finish my own eggs. "I suspect I'll run into them this afternoon while I'm in town," I say as I take the empty plates to the sink.

"How do you think the set-up is going?"

"Knowing Cressida and Plutarch, it's going to be spectacular," I answer coming back into the living room once the dishes were clean.

"Well, I'm off, Katniss. There's a lot I still need to do. Effie called last night saying she'll be on this afternoon's train from the Capitol. Thanks for breakfast," she said as she kissed first my cheek then each of the twins.

"Your welcome and thanks for the heads up. I was wondering when Effie would be getting here," I say as I walk her to the door.

She smiled as she nodded her head. "Well, now you know. I'll be back this afternoon so you can go to town," she said as she walked off the porch.

I step back inside and run upstairs for the twin's jackets. It was a beautiful cool morning, but I didn't want them catching a cold. Once I have them bundled, I carry out the playpen then place them inside. I sat down on the porch beside them enjoying the fresh crisp air. A Mockingjay landed on a tree branch near us, and I watch it cock its head listening to the twins laugh and make baby noises. I laugh softly as the bird tries to mimic the sounds its hearing.

"It's not easy mimicking babies is it? Here how about this," I say before whistling Rue's four note tune.

"That's a pretty tune, Miss Everdeen."

My head snaps toward the voice while I climb to my feet. "Thank you, Mr. Thatcher. I learned it from a friend of mine," I say stepping in front of the twins' playpen.

"Yes, I remember it came from your first Game. I believe her name was Rue," Thatcher said smiling slightly at me.

"Yes, it was," I answer stiffly.

"I'm sure you miss her. I must say you have a beautiful district, Miss Everdeen."

"Yes, I do miss Rue. She was a good person. And I agree with you, Mr. Thatcher. We do have a beautiful district."

"I feel so honored being here for the Mockingjay's wedding."

"Thank you for coming and sharing this happy occasion with us," I say as I swallow the bile that suddenly enters my mouth.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You have two very beautiful children," Thatcher commented smiling at me.

I force a smile and nod my head. "Thank you, Mr. Thatcher. They mean the world to me," I say keeping my eyes focused on the man in front of me.

"I'm sure they do, Miss Everdeen. Just as your sister did," Thatcher said.

It felt like I had just been hit in the stomach. How could he bring up Prim? He had to know how much she meant to me, and that's when it hit me. That was the reason he brought her up. He wanted to hurt me and the easiest way was to mention those closest to my heart.

"Yes, Mr. Thatcher, Prim meant the world to me. I miss her very much."

"I'm sure you wish she was here to share this with you," Thatcher continued not missing a beat.

"Of course I do, Mr. Thatcher. She would love it, and she would love being an aunt to these two."

"I'm sure she would, Miss Everdeen. Well, I will take my leave. Let me just say again how honored I am to be here."

"Thank you again, Mr. Thatcher," I say as I watch him walk away.

The moment he's gone I turn around and grab the twins. I take them inside the house before coming back for the playpen. I wrap my arms tightly around my shaking body after I shut and lock the door. Josh and Miranda's cries pull me back to the present, and I turn around to tend to them. It's not long after I grab the phone and dial a number I have memorized.

"Mellark Bakery," Peeta answered.

"Come home, Peeta."

"Kat, what happened?" Peeta asked concern echoing in his voice.

"Thatcher came by the house this morning."

"What! Are you and the twins all right?"

"Yes, we're fine. He didn't do anything except talk, but I didn't like it."

"I don't like it myself. I'm actually putting the final touch on the wedding cake now. I'll be home in ten minutes," he promised.

"Thank you, Peeta. I'm sorry, I know I'm being paranoid," I say shaking my head.

"Kat, it's all right. The guy creeps you out and makes you nervous."

"And knowing what he's going to do doesn't help either," I say.

"No, it doesn't," Peeta agreed. "I'll be home shortly."

"All right," I say before hanging up the phone.

Ten minutes later as promised Peeta walked through the door, and I walked into his waiting arms. "It's going to be all right, Kat," he soothed.

"I know. I just needed you," I say breathing in the spices on his shirt.

"Well, I'm here now. I'm not going to let Darius Thatcher anywhere near you or the kids," he promised.

I smile as I nod my head. "That sounds good," I say as he releases me to go see the twins.

"Are you two happy to see daddy?"

"They are always happy to see daddy," I say as Peeta lifts Josh from the playpen.

"Well, daddy is always happy to see them too," Peeta said as I walk up, pick up Miranda, and place her gently in his other arm.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon is spent laughing and being together with the twins. By the time my mother returned from town both Peeta and I are horse from all the laughing. She just shook her head as she walked past us, but as she past I see a hint of a smile on her face. I plant a kiss on the twin's head before getting to my feet to help her.

"Katniss, you didn't have to get up," she protested.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to help you."

"With what? There's nothing to do, but put these finger sandwiches in the refrigerator. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to help."

"I know you better than that, Katniss. What's wrong?"

"Darius Thatcher came by the house this morning. I just wanted to check and make sure you were all right," I say sighing.

"I'm fine, Katniss."

"Good…will you stay here with Peeta and the twins while I go to town?"

"You know I will, Katniss. I can go with you as well you know," she offered.

"I know, but I would feel much better knowing you were here," I say smiling softly.

"You think I'm going to look at your dress don't you?" she asked smiling at me.

I raise my eye brows in mock surprise. "Who me? No, of course not," I say before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back soon," I say as I turn around and head for the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, Peeta, but thank you for the offer. I'll be fine. I love you," I say blowing him a kiss.

"I love you too," he returned as he smiled down at the twins who decided to laugh at him. "What's so funny? Just hurry back all right," he said glancing up.

"I will," I promise as I walk out of the house.

The walk to town was a nice one. I passed several people who smiled and nodded toward me. I reached the dress shop in record time. I step inside and greet Rosemary before asking for my dress pick up. She smiled as she walked to the back of the store where they did alterations. I turn around while I wait feeling like I had eyes watching me.

"Here we are, Katniss. This is such a beautiful dress," Rosemary said handing me the dress bag.

"Thank you so much, Rosemary. I know it was short notice."

"That's all right, Katniss. It's not like I had a lot of alterations to do," Rosemary said smiling sweetly.

"I know, but I really appreciate it," I say before paying for the work and walk outside.

The moment I step out into the crisp afternoon the hair on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end. I look around me, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary. The unsettling feeling of being watched follows me all the way back to Victor's Village. I knew for a fact tonight's nightmares would be eyes watching me and I wouldn't have Peeta there to hold me. Stupid wedding traditions I think, as I walk into the house.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asked causing me to jump at the sound of his voice. "That answers that question," he said stepping toward me.

"I'm sorry, Haymitch. Yes, I'm fine. You just startled me that's all."

"No, that's not all, Sweetheart. You're shaking like a leaf," he said watching me.

"I'm fine really," I say looking from Haymitch to Effie. "Effie, I'm so glad you made it," I say stepping up to the woman and hugging her close.

"I wouldn't miss it for a minute. It's going to be a big, big day tomorrow. Now that you're home you sir have to leave," Effie said looking over at Peeta.

"He doesn't have to go, Effie. I don't believe in having bad luck if he stays with me tonight," I protest.

"Then let me see the dress," Peeta teased.

"I draw the line when it comes to the dress Peeta Mellark," I return holding the dress bag close to my chest.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to sleep at my house tonight," Peeta continued.

"Thanks a lot," I say smiling in spite of my uneasy feeling over the coming night. "Haymitch, I know the first time around you didn't want to walk me down the isle. I would be honored if you would walk me down the isle this time," I say hopefully.

"I'd be honored to walk you down the isle, Sweetheart. As long I can get drunk afterwards," Haymitch said smirking at me.

"As long as you're sober when you walk me down the isle, I don't care how drunk you get. Just please don't make a mockery of my wedding," I beg.

Haymitch's smile grew as he raised his right hand. "I promise I won't embarrass you, Sweetheart."

"Yeah, that reassures me," I tease causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Good night all," Haymitch said before kissing my cheek and walking out the door.

"I guess that means I have to leave as well. Daddy will see you two tomorrow," Peeta said leaning down to kiss the twins. "You have a good night," Peeta said as he pulled me into his strong arms after I placed the dress bag on the back of the couch.

"Easy for you to say," I mumble against his chest.

"I know, but it's just one night. We can do it," he promised.

"It's going to be a very long day tomorrow," I say as I walk Peeta and Effie to the door.

"It'll be over before you know it and then we'll be married," Peeta promised before kissing me good night.

"I'll see you in the morning, Katniss," Effie said pushing Peeta out the door.

I nod my head as I shut the door. The rest of the night passes very slowly. Josh and Miranda sleep through the night which normally would be a good thing. Tonight is different since I'm the one who can't sleep. I soon find myself in the sitting in the rocking chair watching my children sleep. All I want to do is keep them safe and happy.

The morning of the twelfth greets me with bright sunshine and Mockingjays singing. My wedding day had finally arrived and it's then in mid stretch I realize I didn't have any nightmares. I rub the crick in my neck as I rise from the rocking chair. I walk over to the cribs looking down at a smiling Miranda and Josh. How long had they been awake?

"Did you two drive away mommy's nightmares last night?" I ask them as I reach in and tickle them. Hearing their laughter is very infectious as I start laughing myself.

"It's good to see you laugh, Katniss," my mother said as she walked into the nursery. "Did you sleep in here last night?" she asked taking in my appearance.

"I did, but I didn't expect to get any sleep either last night."

"Are you still having nightmares?"

"Only when I'm not around Peeta," I reply picking Miranda up to feed her.

"Oh, Katniss," she said shaking her head. "I'll be in the kitchen fixing us some breakfast," she said leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks, Mom," I say glancing up from my daughter. I knew there wasn't anything else she could really say about my nightmares.

"Your welcome Katniss, I'll see you downstairs when you're done here," she said walking out of the room.

A half hour later, I descend the stairs with two clean, fed, changed, and burped twins. I lay them in the playpen before taking a seat at the table and my waiting food. The meal passed quickly with little conversation from either of us. She hadn't said as much, but I knew she still wasn't happy I was marrying Peeta instead of Gale. She wants nothing more than for me to be happy, but I suppose she just can't see how I'd ever be happy with a baker. Everyone in the Capitol and all of Panem, for that matter, can't see how I'd be happy with anyone other than Peeta.

"Plutarch called while you were upstairs. He wanted to know if you could meet him in the meadow this morning."

"Okay, do you mind sitting here with the twins?"

"Of course not," she said shaking her head. "I love spending time with my grandchildren."

"And I know they love spending time with you as well," I say as I climb to my feet. "Hopefully, I won't be long," I say going upstairs to take a shower. Coming back downstairs, I lean down to kiss the twins then walk out the door.

I smile as I make my way to the meadow. It really was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the air smelled fresh and crisp. I step into the meadow, and the sight before me takes my breath away. There were row after row of wood benches, but they look like they were created by nature instead of by man. They sat on either side of an isle that was covered in Katniss and Primrose flowers.

"What do you think?" Plutarch asked stepping up behind me.

"I think it's beautiful. Where did the benches come from?" I ask running my hand over the wood and moss.

"They were made in District Seven. I called a contact of mine the moment I hunt up with you a month and a half a go. He custom made them for me and shipped them by train. They just arrived yesterday, and I had them immediately set up for your approval."

"Well, you defiantly have it, Plutarch."

"I'm not finished yet, but I wanted you to see a little bit of the effect I was going for."

"It's amazing," I say honestly.

"Thank you," Plutarch said honestly.

"You're welcome," I say as I hear happy voices behind me.

"Katniss, it's been too long," Venia said as I turn around.

"It has been too long," I agree as I accept hugs from my prep team. "How have you been?" I ask them.

"As well as can be expected," Octavia answered.

"Yes, with no one to prep now we have no job to speak of," Flavius said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How are you surviving?" I ask concerned for my friends.

"We've started our own prepping service company," Octavia said smiling brightly.

"There are so many people in the Capitol using our services we'll be well known in no time," Flavius added.

"So, no official Capitol job, but you are doing all right for yourselves?"

"Yes," Venia, Octavia, and Flavius said at the same time.

"Good," I reply as I nod my head. "Well, since I'm finished here do you three want to get started?"

"That would be a good idea. We have a lot to do," Venia said.

I smile slightly thinking about all the things they had planned for me. "I can't wait," I say as I lead them to Victor's Village. We arrive at my house at the same time as Effie.

"Katniss, I'm glad to see you up and about. It's a big, big day," Effie said smiling brightly at me.

"I know it is," I say as I open the door and walk inside.

"Which room do you want us to set up in?" Venia asked as she, Octavia, and Flavius followed behind me.

"The back bedroom would be fine. That's where my dress is hanging anyway," I say walking up to the playpen. "Look who is still awake," I say reaching inside to tickle both Josh and Miranda under their chubby chins. Their laughter filled the room and three shocked gasps caused me to look over my shoulder at my prep team.

"When did you become a mother?"

"Just recently, Octavia. I'd like you to meet my daughter Miranda Isabella Mellark and Peeta Joshua Mellark," I say introducing them to the babies who start making baby sounds and grabbing at my fingers.

"They are so adorable, Katniss," Flavius said dabbing quickly at his eyes.

"Thank you, Flavius," I say smiling proudly. "Okay, you two, mommy has to get ready for the wedding. Be good for your grandmother," I say kissing them both.

I kiss my mother on the cheek before heading into the back bedroom with my prep team. A few hours later, I'm back to beauty base zero. I begged them not to use any hot wax since I wasn't able to say anything during the Games. They agree only because the wedding would be a one day affair. They complain over my clear lack of sleep and all I can do is smile and say I was sorry. They ask to see my dress and the moment I open the bag all three start crying.

"Is that…"

"Yes, Cinna made this for me," I reply running my fingers over the lacy material.

"Katniss, this is beautiful. This is one of his best designs. How did you get it?"

"I found it in the closet. I think the day you all came for the photo shoot is the day he put it in there. I only just found it two months ago."

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride Panem has ever seen once we are done with you," Octavia said.

"Let's get started," Venia said giving me a determined look.

The next hour flew by as my nails, hair, and make-up were done to perfection. The whole while they talked about how excited they were to be here with me. How if they hadn't been kidnapped during the war they would be dead like Cinna and the other prep teams. I listen intently to them because I know they are alive because of me. I had so much blood on my hands it made me feel happy to know something good came from all the death.

"We're done with you," Venia said satisfied with the end result. "We'll do any touch ups once you're in your dress," she said brushing her fingers gently against my cheek.

"Thank you for all your help and for making me look beautiful."

"You were all ready beautiful, Katniss. We just brought it to the surface," Flavius said.

"Peeta is going to be in heaven when he sees you walking down that isle," Octavia added.

"Where is Haymitch? Oh, my goodness Katniss, you look absolutely stunning," Effie said stepping into the bedroom.

I blush as I nod my head. "Thank you, Effie. It's all them," I say nodding to Venia, Octavia, and Flavius. "As to where Haymitch is, I have no idea."

"Well, he has ten minutes to get here before I go wake him up. We have a schedule to keep," she insisted.

I raise my eye brows as I smile and try to hide my laughter. She was still the same Effie with her schedules, but I loved her all the same. "Well, simply knocking on the door won't do it."

"Do what, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asked stepping into the room.

"It won't wake you up when you're drunk," I say rising to my feet to hug Haymitch. "And I'm glad to see you're not drunk."

"I promised you I wouldn't be when I walked you down the isle didn't I?"

"That you did," I say.

"All right then," Haymitch said as he cleared his throat. "When are we heading out?"

"In about an hour," Effie said looking at her schedule. "Have you seen Peeta?"

"I past him as I walked over here. He's ready to go," Haymitch said nodding at me. "Are you?"

"Very funny, Haymitch," I say frowning at him slightly. "I just need to tend to the twins, put on my dress, and then I'll be ready."

"Not without the traditional gifts you won't, and the twins are ready," my mother said as she entered the room.

"What traditional gifts?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue," she answered smiling happily at me.

"I've never heard of it," I reply shaking my head.

"It's from a long time ago. It's supposed to bring the couple good luck," my mother replied.

"Well, you could use all the good luck you can get, Sweetheart."

"Thanks, Haymitch," I say as I take the small wrapped box from my mother.

I unwrap the box and lift the lid. The moment I do I want to cry. Inside is an old charm bracelet of Prim's our father had made. We couldn't afford anything extravagant so our father said this was the next best thing. He had crafted all the small charms attached to the bracelet. Prim and I cherished them and we were both saddened when our wrists had out grown the bracelet.

"Mom, where did you find this? I thought it was lost when the Capitol attacked twelve."

"Prim always carried it with her. The only day she didn't was the day she died," my mother said her voice cracking.

"It's perfect," I say wiping the tears from my eyes. "It takes care of something old and something borrowed. That leaves something new and something blue," I say as my own voice begins to crack with emotion.

"I have those covered," Effie said removing a gold necklace with a deep blue jewel attached. "I just bought this so it's new, and I think it would look better on you anyway," she said as she placed the chain around my neck.

"Effie, I can't ask you to part with such an expensive piece of jewelry," I say laying my hand over the large jewel sitting at the base of my throat.

"Don't be silly, Katniss. I bought two when I picked that up. I like having a back-up for emergencies. Besides I was right as usual…this does look better on you. It brings out your gray eyes," Effie said smiling happily.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, my dear. Now, let's get you in your dress. That means you out," Effie said pushing Haymitch out the door.

"You don't have to be so pushy, woman," Haymitch complained causing me to laugh.

"Do I have to leave too?"

I smile as I shake my head. "You can stay, Mother," I say as I unzip the black bag again and pull out the white dress. Ten minutes later, the last pearl button on the back is buttoned. "What do you think?" I ask spinning around.

"Katniss, it's beautiful. You are so beautiful," my mother said wiping her eyes.

"Thank you," I say taking my bouquet of Katniss and Primroses from Effie and wrap Prim's bracelet around the stems of the flowers.

"You ready?" Effie asked.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be," I say as Effie opens the door.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart," Haymitch said smiling as he offered me his arm.

"Thank you, Haymitch," I say as we enter the living room. "What do you two think?" I ask as my mother and Effie each pick up a baby. They each smile and give me baby noise. "I'm going to take that as a good sign," I say as we all start laughing.

We head outside and I suck in my breath seeing the carriage before me. It wouldn't take long to walk to the meadow, but I always wanted to arrive to my wedding, if I ever had one, by a horse drawn carriage. It reminded me of all the old fairy tales my father used to tell me and Prim. The books were long gone but the stories had been passed down through the generations. It was now my turn to keep the tradition going. I could get Peeta to draw the images and recreate a book of fairy tales.

"You remembered," I say turning toward my mother with tear filled eyes.

"It was one of the many things your father gave you. How could I forget to give you a horse drawn carriage?"

"Thank you, I say kissing her cheek before we all climbed into the carriage.

The driver took us to the edge of the meadow to allow Venia, Octavia, Flavius, Effie, and my mother to climb out of the carriage. The driver continued on taking Haymitch and I away from the meadow and into the heart of town. There wasn't one building in town that didn't have something on it wishing me and Peeta well. We slowly circled back toward the meadow, but it didn't look like the meadow I remember. It felt like we entered a dream or one of my father's fairy tales with all the white wisteria cascading from all the trees. The driver pulled the carriage to a stop at the beginning of the isle leading to the alter.

"I guess it's our turn," Haymitch said climbing down to help me out of the carriage.

I glance at Peeta and every nervous doubt I had faded with the breeze. His loving smile pulled me from the carriage as I return his smile with one of my own. The guests all rise as the carriage drives away leaving Haymitch and me to make our way down the isle toward Peeta. I take the first step and Haymitch nodded his head as we move slowly. I smile and nod toward Rue and Thresh's families as we pass. I take a deep breath as we reach Peeta, and Haymitch takes my hands placing them in Peeta's before kissing my cheek then moving to his seat.

"Please be seated, my friends," the mayor said.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Peeta asked me quietly.

"No, are you?"

"Not at all," Peeta replied giving me a heart melting smile.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. To give our blessings to them at the start of their journey together as husband and wife. To promise our love and support to them through all the joys and trials ahead of them.

The love that inspires marriage is resilient and unwavering; conquering and rejuvenating; peaceful and passionate. We outgrow many things and must leave them behind, but love grows with us so that we may not leave it behind. Marriage is a union built on this type of love.

Peeta and Katniss will now state their vows."

"Katniss, from the first moment I heard you sing I knew like your mother I was a goner. You captured my heart that day. Your ready smile, your deep convictions, your passion, and compassion, your beauty, your laughter, your sense of adventure, your intelligence, your wisdom, your faith, your courage, and your kindness enrich me with every moment I spend with you. I promise you nothing less than the rest of my life. I promise to be your loving and faithful husband for the rest of our lives."

"Peeta, you risked everything to save my life when we were eleven, and in that moment my heart was yours even if I didn't realize it then. Everything within me from the goose bumps and butterflies, and especially the still small Voice, tells me this is right to commit my life to building a life with you. Because I believe we are stronger together than we are apart, and we can grow more in intellect, our compassion, and in our faith together than we could alone. You make my joys greater and my sorrows more bearable, and you make my spirit feel known. I promise you nothing less than the rest of my life. And I promise to be a loving and faithful wife for the rest of our lives."

"With the exchange of vows, I want to read a blessing from long ago.

Now may you feel no rain, as each of you gives shelter to the other.

Now may you feel no cold, as each of you gives warmth to the other.

Now may there be no loneliness for you, as each of you gives companionship to the other.

Now you are two persons, but there is one life before you.

Enter your home in love and happiness to begin your days together, and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

Do you Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

Peeta smiled as he nodded his head. "I do."

I return the smile as the mayor turned to face me. "And do you Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you have the rings?"

"Yes, we reply.

"Peeta, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

As Peeta slid the ring on my finger and repeated the words, I couldn't stop smiling with happiness. I squeeze his hand as I take his ring from Effie. "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"If anyone has just cause for this marriage not to proceed let him speak now or forever hold his peace… With the exchange of vows and rings I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I gasp as Peeta dips me before softly brushing his lips against mine. "Hello, Mrs. Mellark."

"Mr. Mellark," I laugh as he pulls me back up right. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied as our friends surround us.

I smile as I accept hugs and kisses from everyone. My eyes connect with Darius Thatcher and for the briefest of moments his face formed a scowl before transforming into a bright smile. I exchange a quick look with Peeta who intern tightens his arm around me. He saw the same expression I did. At least I know I'm not seeing things, I think as I look out in the crowd again and gasp.

"Prim," I whisper then shake my head.

No, it couldn't be Prim I reason. Prim is dead. I saw her die with my own eyes. It was just someone with blond hair and blue eyes. I just really miss Prim right now with all that has happened and with Darius Thatcher so close by. It has to be stress because it can't really be Prim…can it?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post the next chapter of the story. As we all know our Muse likes to go off in a different direction from time to time. I will do my best to get new chapters to you guys as quickly as possible. I hope you will continue to read and review.**

Chapter Five: New Beginning

Peeta's POV

I feel Katniss shaking beside me, and when I glance down at her she gives me a smile and shakes her head. I get the message loud and clear. This would be a conversation spoken in private. I glance over at Darius Thatcher again as he and Paylor approach us. If he tries to hurt my family in any way, I'll kill him myself.

"We wanted to give you both our congratulations before we returned to the Capitol," Paylor said hugging Katniss.

"Thank you, President Paylor," I say shaking Thatcher's outstretched hand.

"Yes, thank you for coming. I'm sorry you can't stay for the reception," Katniss said leaning into me.

"As am I Katniss, but there is a lot of work ahead of us," Paylor said as Kat and I nod our heads in understanding.

"Have a safe journey back, I say as they pass by. "It's almost over," I whisper in Kat's ear before kissing the side of her head.

"It's not over with him by a long shot," she returned.

I didn't want to agree, but I knew she was right. Darius Thatcher had plans for us and when he felt the time was right to act then and only then would be when he attacked us. He was determined to destroy the freedom we've acquired especially Katniss's freedom. We would have to keep our guard up until Darius Thatcher was completely out of our lives.

"Are you ready to go to the reception, Mrs. Mellark?"

"I'm very ready, Mr. Mellark. I want to see the wedding cake," Katniss said smiling up at me.

"I thought you would," I say smiling down at her as I led her over to the reception area of the meadow. "Plutarch has out done himself I think."

"I think it's absolutely beautiful. I love the twinkling lights mixed in with the wisteria. Besides, he had to go all out for the wedding of the Star-Crossed Lovers of District Twelve didn't he?" she teased.

"Well, when you put it that way I suppose he did," I agree as we reach the table where the bread for the toasting was placed. "Katniss, I have waited my whole life for this moment. There were a few times I thought we wouldn't make it, but here we are. I wouldn't change any of it since I'm standing here beside you as your husband. I love you," I say as I break off a piece of bread.

Katniss smiled and took a deep breath. "Peeta, I have spent my whole life having one goal and that was to keep my family safe. Because of the Hunger Games, I never wanted to get married much less have kids. You have showed me that no matter how bad life gets it can be good again. We have a long road ahead of us, as long as you are by my side I know I can face anything. I love you," she said breaking off a piece of bread.

We proceeded with the toasting before the wedding cake was brought out. The expression on Katniss's face told me everything I needed to know. She loved it, but the kiss she planted on me confirmed it. The cake frosting was a deep forest green and the layers were covered with tons of edible trees. The top layer had a waterfall that flowed past a concrete house that resembled the house in the forest. Standing beside the house is a figurine resembling Katniss with her bow and arrow poised to fly from her hand.

"Where are you?" Katniss asked nudging me in the ribs.

I laugh and wrap my arms around her waist. "I thought it was the perfect touch just having you on the cake."

"I wouldn't have minded sharing the top layer with you," she stated.

"I know, but you are the Girl on Fire as well. Do you really like it?"

"Well, you are the Boy with the Bread. And yes, I love it."

"I'm glad," I say as I pick up the knife to cut the cake.

"I love everything you make. You know that," she said picking up her piece of cake.

"I do," I say picking up my own piece of cake.

We feed each other the cake to lots of cheers and laughter. Even the twins join in laughing and squirming around in Effie and Mrs. Everdeen's arms. I watch them a minute before looking up at Katniss's mother. She really wasn't Mrs. Everdeen to me anymore, but she clearly didn't approve of my marrying Katniss. There may be a day when she finally welcomes me into the family. Until then I would have to call her what ever she felt comfortable with.

"I think these two want a taste as well," I say laughing at their toothless smiles.

"Only a small taste or I'll let you stay up all night with them," Katniss warned.

"Yes, ma'am," I say as I give a small taste of the sweet green icing to each child. "I think they like it," I say wiping my hands on a napkin.

"Of course they do, they are my children after all," Katniss bragged turning her twinkling gray eyes toward me.

"I see. Well, in that case I think I will give the first dance of the night to little Miranda," I say as I slowly bend down to pick up the laughing girl.

"Not so fast, Peeta Mellark," Katniss continued in her playful demanding tone.

"Yes..."

"You are dancing with me first," she stated.

I smile as I kiss Miranda on her forehead. "You get the second one, Princess," I say as I stand up straight and turn to face Katniss. "I'm all yours, Mrs. Mellark," I say holding out my hand to my bride.

"That's more like it," she said taking my hand as I pull her against me.

I spin her around the dance floor relishing every movement of her body against mine. As promised, I give the second dance to Miranda while Katniss takes Josh around the dance floor. The night passes quickly and one by one our guests bid us fare well until only Haymitch, Effie, Annie, Johanna, Gale, and Mrs. Everdeen remain. Katniss held Miranda while I held Josh knowing everyone would be leaving soon.

"With Thatcher gone, is it finally over?" Johanna asked.

"I don't think so, Johanna. If anything I think it's all about to begin," Katniss answered.

"All we can do is keep our guards up," Haymitch said placing a protective hand on Katniss's shoulder.

"We'll be here when you need us," Gale added, but his words clearly didn't reach his eyes.

Katniss sighed but smiled seeing what I saw. "Thank you all for everything. We'll call if we need any help," she promised.

"Please do, Katniss. That's what we're here for," Annie said as she adjusted her hold on a sleepy Finnick.

We nod our heads as we all parted ways. We reach the house and I quickly ask Katniss not to move. I take Josh inside before coming back for Miranda. I finally come back for Katniss she is smiling but shaking her head at me.

"It's tradition for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold of the home. We've followed all the other traditions, so we're going to follow this one too," I say as I easily lift her into my arms.

"Peeta, I'm too heavy," Katniss protested.

"No, you're not, Kat. You're perfect," I say walking into the house before placing her gently on her feet.

"Thank you," she said picking Miranda up from the play pen to take her upstairs.

I lift Josh up and follow behind her. "You're welcome."

I help Katniss out of her dress before tending to the twins. Together we wash, change, and lay them down for the night. I wrap my arms around Katniss and gently pull her out of the room. We walk across the hall and before I know it Katniss is in my arms. I laugh as I lay her down on the bed. Her smile grows as we help each other undress. The rest of the night is spent rediscovering each other and enjoying the comfort of being in each other's arms.

The next morning we bid a final fare well to everyone and Katniss and I find ourselves completely alone except for Haymitch. The following month flew by for both of us and with it came the uneasy feelings. Thatcher had left us alone when we both expected him to attack us in some way. What was he waiting for? The thought of that man making plans to hurt Katniss made my blood boil. All I wanted to do was kill him if to only rid ourselves of his threats, but that wasn't my way.

The problem was my way wouldn't work on a man like Darius Thatcher. He was a man of violence. He thrived on it having seen it first hand myself. When he attacked it would be with violence and he would enjoy every minute of it. As my eyes closed for the night, I prayed I could keep my family safe from harm.

"Peeta, wake up. Something is wrong," Katniss said shaking me before jumping up from the bed.

I quickly reattach my prosthetic leg and climb out of bed. We were out of the bedroom and across the hall the same second a window shattered in the twins room causing them to start crying. I don't even hesitate as I throw open the door to find glass all over the floor and the cribs empty. I stare out the window at the sneering face of a man I have never seen before. The hovercraft carrying the man and the twins lifts silently into the air.

"Joshua...Miranda," Katniss screamed lunging forward before I grab her around the waist. "Peeta, let me go!"

"I can't do that, Katniss. You'll slice your feet open on all that glass."

"We can't just stand her and do nothing, Peeta," Katniss insisted.

"I know that," I say my voice cracking with emotion. "We have to call for help," I insist pulling Katniss from the room and downstairs.

"We was that man in the hovercraft?"

"I don't know. He must work for Thatcher though," I say as I grab the phone. "Thatcher wouldn't be stupid enough to do the job himself," I continue as I wait for someone at the Justice Building to answer.

"What the hell is going on around here," Haymitch demanded as he walked into the house without even knocking. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked as his anger quickly faded.

"They're gone, Haymitch. He took them," Katniss spat as I slam the phone back on the receiver.

"And our so called new and improved Peacekeepers are useless!"

"Are they even coming to investigate?" Haymitch demanded.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Mellark, we will send someone to see you," I say mimicking the man on the other end of the phone. "They don't see the urgency of the situation!"

"No, Peeta, they don't see you as a citizen who matters," Haymitch said shaking his head.

"The longer they take the farther away Thatcher gets with our kids," I snap.

"The system is far from perfect. It probably will never get to the point it needs to be."

Five minutes and another phone call later, a Peacekeeper stands in the nursery. "What exactly happened, Mr. Mellark?"

"I all ready told you what happened! Did you not hear a word I said?"

"There is no reason for the tone, Mr. Mellark. I can't help you if you don't help me."

"Help you...that's all I've been trying to do, but I've gone over the story three times all ready!"

"Please Mr. Mellark, help me help you."

"Fine! My wife and I were awoken to the sound of breaking glass and our three month old twins crying. We rushed in to find the cribs empty and a hovercraft right outside their nursery. The hovercraft had no recognizable markings on it. We were forced to watch it lift up into the air and fly away taking our children with them. Now they could be anywhere and you're doing nothing but wasting time!"

"Oh, I assure you Mr. Mellark, I'm not wasting time," the Peacekeeper stated. "We will find your children. Was there anything else?"

"No, that's what happened. What now?"

"Now you and Mrs. Mellark, just let us do our job. And before you know it you'll have your children back," the Peacekeeper said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"So, you want us to do nothing?" I ask as we reach the front door.

"We want you to allow us to do our job and return your children to you safe and sound," the Peacekeeper said as he walked out of the house.

I slam the door and shake my head. "Like hell am I just going to sit around and do nothing. If they aren't going to help us, we'll find them ourselves," I say turning around to see Katniss leaning her head against Haymitch's shoulder.

"If Paylor wouldn't allow Katniss to leave the district before, she won't let her leave now," Haymitch said quietly as he rubbed Katniss's shoulder.

"This is different, Haymitch. Our children have been kidnapped," I insist as I kneel in front of Katniss. "Paylor will allow you to leave, so we can find Josh and Miranda."

She nods her head, but I can tell she doesn't believe me. And to be honest I don't believe me either. Haymitch was right about Paylor. As much as I want to disagree with his logic, I had to be honest with myself. It didn't matter what the reason I knew Paylor wouldn't allow Katniss to leave District Twelve. I also knew I had to at least try to convince her to lift the banishment.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry about your children, and I hope they are found quickly. You know I will help all I can, but that is one thing I can't do."

"Paylor..."

"No, Peeta, I can't lift Katniss's banishment even to search for her children. I told you before with us just winning our freedom I can't start my presidency showing favoritism to a killer."

"You know damn well why she killed Coin, Paylor," I demand.

"Yes, I know why, and I'm not saying it was wrong. But the fact still remains she killed a person. Her punishment is banishment to district twelve. If she ever leaves she will be brought to the Capitol to face a harsher punishment for her crime against Panem. I won't be able to protect her," Paylor stated.

"I understand," I say as I hang up the phone. I turn around to face a withdrawn Katniss.

"She isn't going to allow me to leave is she?"

"No, she said if you did you'll be arrested. She won' be able to protect you if that happens," I say wrapping her into my arms as she breaks down.

"What am I supposed to do? Thatcher has our children, and she expects me to stay here?"

"That's exactly what you have to do if you want to continue living," Haymitch said coming up behind me and Katniss.

"But, Haymitch..."

"There are no buts, Sweetheart. You have to stay here while Peeta goes to look for the kids. I won't leave you to face this alone. I promise," Haymitch said as the phone rang.

"Thank you, Haymitch," Katniss said softly pulling out of my arms and sitting down on the couch.

I watch Haymitch follow Kat to the couch while I was over to the ringing phone. "Hello," I answer hoping it was Paylor calling to say she had changed her mind.

"Mr. Mellark, this is Darius Thatcher. My fellow representatives and I just received a disturbing phone call from President Paylor. Is it true your beautiful children have been kidnapped?"

"Yes, it's true. They were taken this morning," I say clenching my fist so I wouldn't yank the phone from the wall. How dare the man call us after what he had done.

"This is terrible. Let me assure you Mr. Mellark, we will do everything we can to find those precious children. I know Mrs. Mellark must be very upset."

"Which is to be expected," I say in as calm of a voice I could muster.

"Yes, I agree. Please pass on our sympathy and our promise that the Mockingjay will have her children back soon," Thatcher said before hanging up.

"I'd rather get a bullet in the head then pass on your damn lies," I growl slamming the receiver down.

Katniss looked up at me from the couch as I walk up to her and Haymitch. "That was Thatcher wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. He promises to do everything he can to ensure Josh and Miranda's safe return."

"This is crazy. I have my own contacts in the Capitol. Let me call them and see if I can find something out. We will get them back, Sweetheart," Haymitch said climbing to his feet.

I take his place on the couch beside Katniss and wrap my arms around her pulling her close to me as she begins to cry. "They will be all right, Kat. I know you want them here with us and I do too, but Thatcher isn't going to hurt them."

"That's not the point, Peeta. The longer they're away from us the longer he can poison them against us," Katniss insisted.

"I know," I say gently.

"Peeta, you can't wait for Haymitch's Capitol contacts. You have to start looking for Josh and Miranda now," she said looking up at me with her tearstained gray eyes.

"I know I do. I just hate leaving you here alone."

"I won't be alone. I have Haymitch here for me. You will be the one who is alone."

"I'll be fine, Kat."

"And so will I once I have my babies safely in my arms. I just can't believe it's starting all ready."

"We will change it, Katniss. We won't forget about Josh and Miranda or die after Rue and Finn are born."

"I know we will. The first step is finding the twins. We know Thatcher won't leave them in District Twelve. We know it like the back of our hands. No, he'll take them somewhere unknown to us."

"I'll search every district of Panem if I have to in order to find them," I promise.

"Just like any good father would," Katniss replied. "I know you can get help from everyone we know in each of the districts."

"That's not a bad idea," I say shaking my head. "I don't know why I didn't think of it myself."

"That's what mothers are for. I know you don't want to leave me here alone, so I'll call my mother in District Four and ask her to come stay with me while you are gone," Katniss suggested with pleading eyes.

"I have no problem with your mother coming to stay with you, Kat. I would feel better if she did come here while I'm gone," I say.

"Then it's settled," Katniss said as Haymitch re-entered the house. "What did you find out?"

"Not much but my contacts will keep an eye out for the twins. I'm sorry. I wish it was better news."

"It's all right, Haymitch. I need you to do me a favor," I say rising to my feet and walking over to Haymitch.

"What's that, Kid?" Haymitch asked rising his eye brows at me.

"I need you to stay as sober as possible. Katniss is going to ask her mother to come stay with her, but if they need a quick escape I want you there for them."

"I promise you Peeta, I will stay as sober as I can. You know I will always be there for you and Katniss."

I nod my head as I clap Haymitch on the back. "I know you will be, Haymitch. I just had to say it for my own peace of mind."

"I understand, Peeta. I'll meet you outside when you're ready to go to the train station," Haymitch said heading for the door.

"Thanks, Haymitch," I say leading Katniss toward the stairs.

"Sure," he said as he stepped outside and closed the door.

Katniss and I come back downstairs twenty minutes later having showered, changed, and packed a bag. We step outside hand in hand, and I watch Haymitch sigh as he joined us. I know he is beating himself up just as much as Katniss and I. We knew the kids would be taken, but we just didn't know when. And knowing Haymitch the way I do, I know he feels he should have done more to keep Josh and Miranda safe. We walk to the train station in silence, but once we reach the ticket stand I pull away from Katniss and step in front of Haymitch.

"This isn't your fault, Haymitch. What's done is done. All we can do now is fight to get them back. Stop blaming yourself, and you do not retreat into that place I found you in after Prim died," I say turning toward Katniss. "Do I make myself clear," I say to them both.

Katniss nodded her head as she wrapped her arms tightly around me and buried her face in my chest. "Just bring them home, Peeta."

"I second that," Haymitch said nodding his head.

"I'll find them and bring them home," I promise as I kiss Katniss then let her go to buy my ticket. "They will be fine," I say as I board the train. I take my seat as the train leaves the station. As the land flies by my window, I wonder how in the world I'm going to find Josh and Miranda knowing they could be anywhere in Panem.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Let me first say, I hope you guys are still hanging in there with me and still enjoying the story. I know several of you have been wanting to know if the glimpse of Prim I gave you is actually her or a Mutt... You'll all get your answer with chapter seven. Until then I hope you enjoy this little surprise I have for you. When I originally thought of this chapter I didn't even consider what I ended up including. I think the addition actually turned out good. Please let me know what you think by reviewing.**

**Chapter Six: Searching the Districts**

Peeta's POV

I can remember a time when traveling by train was forbidden unless you were a Tribute or ordered to go to the Capitol. If you wanted to leave your district you did it by walking or jumping aboard one of the cargo trains. I knew several kids from the merchant class try to escape District Twelve by cargo train. At the time I thought they were crazy for wanting to leave, but now having seen all of Panem I understand. The merchant class considered themselves important, but we were only important when we met our monthly Capitol quota. But even then our merchant status meant nothing to the Capitol.

Most merchant families had more than one child. My friends and I wouldn't have maintained our merchant status once we turned eighteen. We all would have been thrown into the coal mines to work. I would have been considered no better than Katniss's father or Gale. I would no longer be a merchant's son. Instead, I would be from the Seam where most of the coal miners lived before the war.

The thought doesn't bother me since my own mother thought I was nothing more than dirt. I still miss them including my mother, even after almost two years. Good or bad, they were still my family. I learned a lot from my father and brothers. Things I would pass down to my own children when the time came. The train slowed down as it approached the fueling station throwing me into another direction of thought.

I had to get Josh and Miranda back in order to teach them everything I know. I would have a better chance by enlisting the help of our friends in all of the other districts. And my first stop would be in District Eleven. Rue and Thresh were so loved by everyone there would be no doubt their families would help search. They might also know of others who would be willing to help.

The remainder of the trip to District Eleven is a quiet one but I had the distinct feeling I was being watched. Katniss and I knew there was a possibility Thatcher would keep track of my movements as well as her own. The concept of dividing and conquering crosses my mind as the train slows again. The train pulls into District Eleven's train station, and I rise to my feet before grabbing my bag. I pass a couple of men too interested in the papers confirming my suspicions. I would be followed no matter where I went in Panem.

"Peeta, what brings you down here to District Eleven?"

I smile as I step off the train and extend my free hand toward the man in front of me. "Jacob, it is good to see you again."

Jacob smiled as he shook my hand. "I must admit I was surprised when I received your message. Is it as bad as it sounds, Peeta?"

"I'm afraid so, Jacob. Josh and Miranda were taken from their bed's this morning. Paylor won't allow Katniss to leave District Twelve, so I'm here asking for help in the search," I explain.

"You know we will do everything we can to help you find them," Jacob promised.

"I was counting on that," I say as we head away from the train station.

We walk to Jacob's house which was all ready buzzing with activity. "We've been organizing a search party since I received your message. District Eleven is a large place to search," Jacob said.

"I understand completely," I say as I watch people being broken off into groups of smaller parties. Once everyone was gathered together in their separate pairs, I clear my throat to get their attention. "I just want to thank all of you for helping me try to find my children. It means the world to me and Katniss."

"You and Katniss showed Rue so much kindness. How could we not help you in your time of need?"

I nod my head in thanks again as Jacob and I take our own search section. Over the next few hours, the groups search the district. As the setting sun greeted us, my hopes began to fade with it. I knew we had only begun, but my hopes had been high that we would find them by now. Thatcher was a smart man, and he would hide the twins in a place I would least suspect. I would have to move on to another district in the morning.

The idea of my children out there somewhere scared sickened me. What kind of man would rip two three month old babies from their parents? My mind was still churning as I laid down for the night. I was up five minutes later sitting outside watching the stars twinkle high above me.

"Can't sleep, son?" Rue's grandmother asked as she stepped outside.

"No, ma'am, I can't. I'm sorry if I woke you," I say over my shoulder.

"Never you mind about that, my boy. These old bones keep me awake at night," she replied as she sat down in the old rocking chair on the porch. "You can't give up hope, Peeta. You will find your babies."

I smile as I nod my head. "Yes, ma'am, I know I will. I just feel so useless right now. They are out there somewhere scared, and I have no idea where to look."

"I know, but all you can do is keep looking and ask God for his guidance."

"How can you do that when God took Rue away?" I ask turning to face the old woman.

She smiled looking past me to the twinkling sky above us. "God has his reasons for the things he does. We ain't supposed to question him. We just have to have faith he is doing what is right. He took my little Rue, but I will see her again. She had a purpose in his plan and she fulfilled it, so he took her on home."

"What would be God's reason for taking Katniss's father, sister, and my family, then allow our children to be kidnapped?"

"God gives us only what he knows we can handle, Peeta. These trials and tribulations will only make you and Katniss stronger. Keep your faith, son. God has not abandoned you."

"Thank you," I say as the old woman slowly rises to her feet. "Do you need any help?"

"No, child, but thank you for the offer," she said as she brushed her fingers against my face.

"It's my pleasure."

The next morning Jacob and I said our farewells, but he promised to continue the search. I board the train and glance over my shoulder hearing Rue's four note tune in the air. I watch in silent appreciation as the group before me placed their first three fingers of their left hand to their lips before pushing them out toward me. I blink back the tears as I nod my head and hold on to the rail as the train begins to move.

I travel to the districts where Katniss and I have no friends. I spend several days in each place setting up search parties and obtaining help from the people there. Many people were shocked and saddened by the kidnapping, but others felt betrayed by Paylor. I try to calm the people telling them Paylor wasn't to be blamed, but my words seem empty to them. They are still so many who are mistrustful of any government. And after so many years under Snow, who could blame them?

I reach District Seven a month after I began my search for the twins. The train door opens, and I see a very upset Johanna standing in front of me. I step off the train and she immediately wraps her arms around my neck. I smile slightly as I wrap my own arms around her waist. For someone with a reputation to uphold, she was being very open with her emotions.

"Peeta, why didn't you and Katniss call instead of sending a letter?" Johanna asked as she released her hold on me.

"We still don't trust the phone. With Thatcher in the Capitol, he could keep track of my movements," I say releasing her. "Although, I think he's still keeping track of my movements."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just have that feeling I'm being constantly watched. It doesn't matter what district I'm in either. That feeling is always present."

"Well, no one is going to bother you while you're here," Johanna promised.

"Oh, great, I have another protector," I tease as we step away from the train station. "Shouldn't it be me protecting you?"

"When you can swing an ax the way I do then maybe I'll let you protect me," Johanna teased.

"Fair enough," I say letting the subject drop.

"I've been setting things up to search the district for Josh and Miranda. We started the day I received your letter. The town is small, but the forest that surrounds us is massive. That's going to take us a while to search."

"Thank you for everything, Johanna," I say smiling slightly.

"It's no problem, Peeta. I promise you I will tear this place apart in order to find those precious babies. You and Katniss have been through enough hell. You deserve a little happiness."

"We all deserve a little happiness, Johanna," I return as we reach the Justice building.

"I'm happy as long as the government leaves me alone," Johanna said shrugging her shoulders.

"That isn't living."

"Well, it's all I've got right now," she returned as we get started with the search meeting.

Seven days later I board another train this time heading for District Four. There wasn't a stone or tree in all of District Seven that wasn't searched. If Thatcher had the twins there he hid them extremely well. With no sign of the kids and the number of districts shrinking, I drop my head into my hands. I know now is not the time to lose hope, but it's getting harder to keep my faith. Especially when all I want to do is grab Thatcher by the throat and demand to know where he's holding Josh and Miranda.

"Mr. Mellark, dinner is served when you are ready."

"Thank you," I say lifting my head to look at the train associate.

Dinner smelled delicious but I had not appetite. My mind kept turning everything I knew over and over. Thatcher was going to do something that would make us forget Josh and Miranda. Then he would separate the twins and raise Josh as his own son. But what happened to Miranda?

"Are you finished, Mr. Mellark?"

"Yes, thank you," I say pushing myself away from the table.

I walk back through the train without really seeing where I'm going. I'm running on auto pilot and I know it. The men following me seem to mock me where every I go. They know I'm searching in the wrong locations, but when I look to corner them they're no where to be found.

The next five days fly by and with them a bit more of my hope. Annie like Johanna promised to continue the search for the twins. Five more days with Beetee in Three and six days with Gale in Two, but still we find no sign of my children. Katniss and Haymitch keep each other company, but I know Katniss all too well. I lose a small piece of her as each day passes with no good news. And it's this realization that comes to me as I step off the train in the Capitol.

Thatcher wants to break Katniss.

"Peeta, I wish we were seeing each other under better circumstances."

"I understand, President Paylor. What have your searches turned up on where Josh and Miranda might be?"

"Sadly, nothing good I'm afraid. The twins aren't here in the Capitol. We've been looking for them since the first day you left District Twelve."

"I have no doubt that you have, Paylor. I just think like me you have been looking in the wrong place," I say watching Thatcher as he walks up to me and Paylor.

"Please tell me Mr. Mellark, you are not doubting our efforts to find your children?"

"Why should I doubt your efforts Thatcher, when I'm looking at the man responsible!"

"Peeta...Mr. Thatcher is the head of the search committee."

"Paylor, he is a wolf in sheep's clothing. He's a great speaker and a very good manipulator. I should know," I say shaking my head. "I've got the scars to prove it," I mumble under my breath.

"He is also an elected Representative," Paylor said clearly unconvinced.

"And he clearly has the wool pulled over your eyes. If you will excuse me, I have a meeting with Caesar about being on his show," I say walking past Paylor and Thatcher.

"Peeta, I'm so glad to see you. I'm terribly sorry to hear about the kidnapping. I am at your disposal what ever you need."

"Thank you, Caesar. I'm going to take you up on that. I want to be a guest on your show. I've been all over Panem, but almost two months have gone by with no sign of my children."

"Of course Peeta, my show is yours tonight. Please allow me to apologize for what happened to you the last time I had you on the show."

I smile slightly as I nod my head focusing my blue eyes on Caesar's concerned face. "You aren't to blame for what Snow did to me, Caesar. We were all nothing but puppets playing a part in the sick game Snow created. I will admit at first I couldn't believe how fast you turned against me and Katniss. I wanted to beat some sense into you that first night."

Caesar's expression changed as a small smile came through the concern. "I remember. I actually thought you would follow through and punch me."

"For someone who is against violence, I wanted to but what good would it have done? I was all ready surrounded by guards who loved using their fists. I didn't want to give them what they wanted so I held myself back. Honestly, if you hadn't gotten in front of me after they broke my nose they probably would have killed me."

"I could stand by and watch for only so long," Caesar said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it was that night I first realized you were with the rebellion. It had all been an act on your part."

"I had to make it believable," Caesar replied.

"You defiantly made it believable," I agreed.

"Well, we can talk more later, Peeta. We need to get you ready for tonight. Go to my dressing room and your stylist will meet you there," Caesar said giving me one of his famous smiles.

I move through the twists and turns of the backstage area. Having been through not only two Hunger Games, but a Victory Tour as well I know my way around this stage. The problem was Caesar's last comment made no sense to me. He said 'your' stylist instead of saying 'the stylist' would meet me there. The only stylists I ever knew were dead, so how could the person be my stylist? I shake my head to clear my thoughts and find my way back to Caesar's dressing room.

I enter the room, shut the door behind me, and take a seat at the make-up table. I rub my face looking up in the mirror hearing the door open. "My God, it isn't possible. You're dead," I say spinning around to face the person now in front of me.

"I thought I was too, that last day I was with Katniss," Cinna said closing the door and walking farther into the room.

"How?"

"I'm alive thanks to Caesar. He knew what I had done to Katniss's wedding dress. I told him about it the night Snow announced the Quarter Quell. I knew Snow would force her to wear the winning dress, so why not make a statement of our own. Caesar thought I was pushing it too far, that Snow would retaliate. He was right to think ahead because it meant I'm alive today."

"What did he do?"

"The only thing he could do. He switched Snow's men with our own. Snow wanted to unglue Katniss, and what better way than to be forced into watching my death knowing there was nothing she could do to save me. I knew none of this at the time for my own safety and the safety of the men involved."

"Snow was watching."

"Yes, he wanted to see how well his plan worked. After they beat me unconscious and dragged me from the room, they took me to a safe house to hide and heal. And it was there that I learned of both Coin and Snow's deaths. I was now free to return to my life. But the two people I wanted to see were forbidden by order of President Paylor."

"What! That was when Katniss needed you the most! She lost you, me, and Prim not to mention her father," I snap shaking my head. Why would Paylor do such a thing?

"That is what I told her, but she felt it would be wiser if I waited for a different time. You have since gone back to Katniss, so maybe the time will be right once your children are safe?"

"I know she would love to see you again, Cinna."

"And I want to see her," Cinna said placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You will find them, Peeta. Don't stop believing."

"Thanks, Cinna."

The afternoon and evening flew by and before I realized it so had the week. I had now officially been gone for little over two months and still no sign of Josh or Miranda in all of Panem. I board my final train and I begin to wonder if they are even here in the country. It is after all the next logical assumption, because there is no other explanation as to how two babies could have vanished off the face of the planet. The entire country was looking for them, yet they still remained missing.

I allow Effie to pass me before I take my seat for the journey back to District Twelve. She found me on my last day in the Capitol and asked to join me on the trip back home. I know Effie and she hates District Twelve, but she loves Katniss. And right now she clearly is putting Katniss ahead of her own obsession with schedules. I notice something else different about Effie as the train whistle blows and the train begins to move along the track. She is hiding something.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken this long to give you guys this next chapter. I was hoping for more of a response to my last chapter...alas I didn't get one single review. :-( I hope this one will give you guys something to review. It's hard to keep going when I don't know if you still like the story or not. With that said, I give you the next chapter of Rebirth of a Mockingjay**

**Chapter Seven: Small Surprises and Cruel Tricks**

Katniss POV

I walk back and forth waiting for Peeta's train to arrive. Even with both my mother and Haymitch here, I quickly realize just how much I depend on Peeta. I didn't have even one good night sleep the whole time my husband has been gone. I hadn't spoken to him since he left the Capitol yesterday afternoon, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice. He felt like he had failed me, but he didn't need to feel that way. I would never be disappointed in him.

How could I be when he succeeded where I failed? He never became anything other then who he has always been. But what he didn't know was his efforts were not in vain. Josh and Miranda were found deep in the mountains of District Two. They were all ready on a train heading for home. They actually should arrive fifteen minutes after Peeta and Effie.

"Sweetheart, he will be here soon so relax."

"I know, but I can't relax until Peeta and the kids are here."

Haymitch shook his head at me. "Sweetheart, you have been not only running yourself ragged but me and your mother as well."

"It did you good to sober up a bit, Haymitch. Your liver can take only so much alcohol before it kills you," I say as an emergency broadcast cuts into the show on the screen near the train platform.

"It's handled it very well so far thank you very much," Haymitch snapped.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know," Haymitch said moving to stand beside me on the platform.

"We interrupt our regular program to bring this breaking news. About an hour ago a massive explosion along the train tracks has caused a train to derail. It is not known what caused the explosion, but what we do know is the train's final destination was District Twelve."

"Haymitch," I say clutching the older man's arm.

"Sweetheart, you know there are more than two trains that travel here on any given day," Haymitch said patting my hand.

"We are now learning the derailed train was carrying two very special passengers. We take you now to live coverage of the scene."

I gasp at the scene in front of me. The train cars are mangled and twisted around a burning forest of trees. Peacekeepers and medical staff are all running around pulling people from the wreck. I watch as person after person escapes the train, but the two people I care about are no where to be found. The scene widens out and it's then I see the whole picture. The people being rescued are from the back of the train.

The engine compartment and the first three cars are completely engulfed in flames. The sight breaks my heart. I knew no one at the front of the train could have survived. In that moment I felt the blood drain from my face. It all made sense to me why I haven't seen Josh or Miranda being pulled from the train. They never were in the back of the train.

My babies were dead. It appeared Thatcher had succeeded in breaking me when others failed. I lose my grip on Haymitch's arm and my knees buckle out from under me. I land on the cold stone bench and can hear my mother and Haymitch trying to talk to me, but I couldn't respond. My eyes are the only thing that moves as the reporter returns to give Panem the news I all ready knew to be true.

"I can't believe this, but I've just been told that two of the lost souls are in fact Joshua and Miranda Mellark. We will continue our coverage as we try to get to the bottom of this tragedy."

"Katniss!"

"Peeta," I mumble feeling hot tears slide down my cheeks.

"Katniss, look at me," Peeta said placing his hands on my cheeks.

I close my eyes and shake my head. "He has killed them, Peeta."

"No, Katniss, don't do this to me. Kat, it's a trick. It's a cruel one, but a trick from Thatcher. He wants us to think the kids are dead. He wants us to stop looking for them."

My eyes open and I look up into Peeta's intense blue eyes. "Where are they then?" I ask in a weak whisper.

"I'm not sure, but I have a pretty good idea," he whispers before glancing over his shoulder. "Damn...I need to get you out of here. Haymitch, will you help me get her to the Meadow?"

"Sure, Peeta," Haymitch said helping Peeta pull me to my feet. "What's wrong?" he asked once we were out of ear shot of all the people on the platform.

"I've been followed by two of Thatcher's men from the moment I left District Twelve. I can't chance them finding her."

"Who...Katniss?"

"No, you'll see when we get to the lake," Peeta said smiling slightly.

"What lake?"

The mention of my father's lake brings on another round of tears. The next thing I know I'm in Peeta's strong arms. I bury my nose in his neck all the while he continues to say it would be all right. How can he be so confident when everyone I love is being taken from me? My father, Cinna, Prim, Josh, and Miranda were just the tip of the ever growing ice berg. How long would I have to wait until I lost Haymitch or Peeta?

"It's going to be all right, Kat. You'll see when we get to the lake," Peeta promised.

We get to the hill leading down to the lake and Peeta stops. He puts me back on my feet and I take a deep breath before looking down. Standing outside the small concrete house is Effie. I can't stop the smile that creeps across my face. She looked absolutely ridicules standing in the mud with her expensive clothes, shoes, and hair.

"What is Effie doing out here in the woods, Peeta?"

"She brought you a surprise, Kat."

"Peeta, I'm in no mood for any surprise," I say frowning at him.

"You will be for this one, Kat. Trust me," Peeta said extending his hand toward me.

"I trust you, Peeta. It's everyone else I don't trust," I say smiling slightly.

"I resent that Sweetheart, but I love you too," Haymitch said walking beside me, Peeta, and my mother.

The closer we get to the small house the more anxious I become. I have no idea why, but my gut tells me whatever is inside will change my life. We finally reach Effie and I take a deep breath as she gently pats my arm. Its little comfort, but I smile anyway before I open the door and step inside. I gasp at the sight before me and stumble backwards into Peeta's arms. This wasn't possible my mind screams while I shake my head denying what my eyes see.

"It's not her, Peeta. It's a MUTT!"

"Kat, I promise you. It is her," Peeta assures me, but how does he know?

"How?" I ask keeping my eyes glued on the thing in front of me.

"It was Coin," Peeta said rubbing my shoulders. "The Mutts we run into in Thatcher's arena were the second generation. Apparently Coin was dabbing in cloning as a way of keeping her army supplied with men. When she succeeded she separated Prim from your mother, so no one would suspect her ultimate goal."

"That's right, Katniss. It wasn't long after you, Gale, and Peeta left for the Capitol that Prim was relocated. The men said it was because of the medical training she would be receiving it was vital for her to be moved. I hardly saw her after that. I didn't even know she was dead until after you got back to thirteen."

I shake my head in denial. I know what I saw. I watched my sister die. This was just another one of Thatcher's cruel tricks to torment me with. There was no way this Mutt would be able to convince me she was my sister.

"It's her, Kat. She's 100% human. There's no nanites in her blood," Peeta said.

"The first generation may never have had nanites. That doesn't prove she's my sister," I spat in disgust.

"Katniss, I had her DNA tested. I was there through the whole procedure to make sure nothing was tampered with," Effie said holding out a report to me. "I don't know anything about genetics, but what my lab tech contact told me was DNA doesn't lie. If she was a Mutt then there would be errors in her DNA make-up. Our DNA is like our finger prints. It's unique to each of us. No two strands are alike."

"It's Prim, Katniss," Peeta said. "You know I would never put you through this if I wasn't sure. What we saw die that day in the Capitol was the Mutt. Coin was going to use Prim against you if you stepped out of line," Peeta continued.

I glance down at the report in my hands. Could it really be true? Peeta and Effie would never lie to me, but it's so hard to believe when all I see is Prim being blown up over and over in my head. How could I know for sure when the Mutt version would have all of Prim's memories? The moment the thought crossed my mind the answer came to me.

"Peeta, we need the cat," I whisper keeping my eyes on the girl in front of me.

Peeta smiled as he nodded his head. "I'll go get him," he said kissing my forehead.

Time seemed to slow as I waited for Peeta to return. Buttercup was the only fool proof weapon I had. If this wasn't Prim, he would know. Tests can be forged in the blink of an eye. I have to be sure. My heart wouldn't stand for another heartbreak.

I heard the hiss as Peeta approached me. I smile at the cat before my attention is drawn to the girl's startled gasp. "Take him to her, Peeta. He'll know if it's really her," I say wincing hearing my voice crack. I raise my eye brows hearing Buttercup hiss at the girl. At least this one time we agree.

"Buttercup, it's me."

I watch the girl slowly extend her hand toward the cat in Peeta's arms. The cat quickly glances at me obviously remembering my last comment about Prim never coming back. He glanced back at the offered hand, sniffed it, and then licked it. I hold my breath then slowly sink to my knees hearing Buttercup's pain filled meow. I knew even before he leaped out of Peeta's arms this was my sister. She was alive, but had been a prisoner first of Coin then Thatcher.

Hot tears slide down my face, but I can't wrap my mind around the new development. How did she escape without Thatcher knowing? I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me and I lean into them. I look up watching Prim kneel down in front of me. "I saw you the day of our wedding."

Prim smiled and nodded her head. "You weren't supposed to see me, but how could I not be at my big sister's wedding?"

"Thatcher could have seen you," I scold. "But I'm glad you're here now," I say pulling her into a big hug.

"Me too," Prim said once we released each other.

"How did you get away?" I ask accepting Peeta's help back to my feet.

"I think he let me go after he was elected as a Representative."

"What? Why would he...he wanted you to find me. This is all apart of his master plan."

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"It's so obvious, Haymitch. What is the best way to completely break me then to take away everyone that I love? He gives me Prim back only to kill her later. Josh and Miranda's fake deaths are phase one. What I don't understand is why stop after Prim? Why let us have Rue and Finn before killing me and Peeta?"

"Maybe Paylor stops him for a while and we think everything is fine," Peeta suggested.

"Maybe," I agree. "Peeta, you said you had a good idea where Josh and Miranda are."

"Yeah, I do, but I think I'm going to let Prim tell you."

"I overheard Thatcher one night talking to a woman. He wanted to make sure everything was ready for the coming weeks ahead. She told him everything was ready, and that they would soon avenge their mother's death."

"Thatcher has a sister? She must be married."

"She is married to a man named Jackson."

"Jackson...Please tell me it's not Gale's second in command Jackson."

"One in the same," Peeta said. "The whole time I was gone I kept asking myself what happened to Miranda."

"Yeah," I say not liking where this conversation was going.

"She was there in thirteen the whole time with her 'father.'"

My baby girl was there in the future with me and Peeta, but we had no idea. If we did know, would that have changed anything? I rub my forehead as I take in all this new information. "Well, at least his attitude toward us and Josh makes sense now. So, where are we going?"

"Katniss, remember what Paylor said," Peeta said shaking his head.

"I don't care what Paylor said, Peeta. I can't stay here waiting for word. This time I'm coming with you. Now, where are we going?"

"District One," Prim said answering my question. "That's where she said she'd be when the time came for the plan to be put into action."

"Then that's where I'm going."

"That's where we're all going, Sweetheart," Haymitch said.

"No, Prim and my mother are staying here."

"Katniss..."

"No, Prim, I just got you back. I'm not about to risk your life. I want you to stay here with Effie and Mom where you'll be safe. Please, Prim, I'm begging you."

"All right, I'll stay here with Mom and Effie," Prim promised.

"Thank you, Little Duck," I say kissing the side of her cheek.

"You're welcome," she said giving me a big smile.

"How soon can we leave?" I ask making a mental note of things I need to collect from the house.

"As soon as my contact from the Capitol can arrive with our needed supplies," Peeta said smiling.

"You knew I was going to leave the district before you even got back home didn't you?"

"I know you, Katniss," Peeta said. "I hate to cut this reunion short, but we need to head back. We are supposed to be in mourning after all."

I nod my head as I pull Prim into another big hug. "You're right we are. You stay safe until we get back with Josh and Miranda."

"I will. I promise, Katniss. I can't wait to meet my niece and nephew," she replied returning my hug. "You guys be careful."

"We will," I promise before giving Effie and my mother a hug.

My mind is a jumble of thoughts on the walk back to the fence. How was I going to successfully leave the district without being recognized? Peeta clearly had a plan and knowing my husband it was a good one. I push all thoughts of escape out of my mind as we reenter the district through the Meadow. I had another performance to put on for Darius Thatcher. I had to make him believe he succeeded in convincing me my children were dead.

When we arrive at Victor's Village the place is filled with people and cameras. It's not hard bringing back the emotions from earlier to the surface. My tears flow freely and I not here and there, but I leave the talking to Peeta. It takes no time at all for the reporters to have their story and for everyone else to leave us alone.

The next morning I wake up to find the bed empty. Where was Peeta? I quickly jump to my feet, get dressed, then head down stairs. I enter the living room and my feet instantly glue themselves to the floor. This can't be possible...not two days in a row. I saw him die. They killed him right in front of me.

"Cinna..."

"Hello, my Girl on Fire," Cinna said smiling slightly. "I know you have a million questions. Peeta has the answers. Right now I need to get you ready for your escape," he said motioning me to a chair.

"Peeta," I say after I sit down. He knows what is worrying me because he nods his head.

"The house is clean. During my stop in District Three, Beetee provided me with a little debugger device. I just finished sweeping the house when Cinna arrived."

I sigh and nod my head. The last thing we needed was for Thatcher to know our next move. "So, what are you going to do to me, Cinna?"

"Turn you into Effie," Cinna said holding up a pink wig that matched Effie's hair perfectly.

"How will dressing me like Effie help?"

"The train attendants saw me with Effie, so they won't think twice when they see you dressed like her," Peeta said.

"But what about you? You just got back home, Peeta."

"To learn of my children's death. Since you can't leave the district and Caesar won't come here for an interview, Cinna has been sent to bring me back to the Capitol for an interview," Peeta explained.

"But instead of going to the Capitol, we're going to District One," I say liking the plan.

"Exactly," Cinna said pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Then let's get started. The sooner you are finished with me the sooner I get my children back."

"There's my fire, Katniss. I'm still betting on you," Cinna said. "Just wait until you see the new suits I have made for both of you," he continued as he put the pink wig in place.

"Both of us," Peeta said turning a light shade of pink. ghghg

"You were on fire in that chariot too, Peeta. Katniss may be the symbol of the Mockingjay, but you are her voice."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the review. I appreciate it. These next couple of chapter will be much shorter than previous ones, but that might mean I will be able to get them to you guys quicker. I can't promise, but I'll defiantly try.**

**Chapter Eight: District One**

**Peeta POV**

The Transformation was amazing. If I hadn't known better I would have thought Katniss was Effie. We board a train later that morning heading for District One. Once we are on our way, I ask Cinna to disguise me. The last thing I wanted was for someone from one to recognize me. He agrees and by the time he's done my hair and eyes are a chocolate brown. With the addition of a mustache, beard, and dark sunglasses, I don't even recognize myself.

Cinna tells me the hair color would have to grow out which is not a problem. I actually like the color on me. The color contacts on the other hand I will be glad to get rid of. The feeling of something in my eyes is very annoying. Cinna shows me and Katniss our Mockingjay suits. My suit reminds me a lot of the black suit I wore during the first games. Katniss's suit looks like mine except for the added effect of the Mockingjay wings.

We reach District One and we exit the train wearing regular clothes over the suits. Haymitch decides to stay in town while Katniss and I begin our search. Cinna remained on the train, but he did tell us the suits contained weapons. Apparently, he had also been working with Beetee to come up with a retractable bow and a sheath of arrows for Katniss. For me, the only weapon I was really good with was spears and knives. And no matter how crazy Clove had been I had to admit I did learn by watching her.

We enter the forest and Katniss immediately glances down at my feet. I get the message loud and clear. I nod my head assuring her not to worry about me. I would be quiet. The military training we got in thirteen showed me just how loud my steps really were. We shed our disguises and head in the direction of the mountains.

We move quietly through the brush and it's not long before I'm rewarded with a warm smile from Katniss. I return the smile as we keep going. I take the lead moving deeper into the forest and reaching the gate in one's fence. When I was here last time the search parties refused to go past the fence. I didn't push them then because they were helping me look for my children. Now I know if I had pushed I would have found Josh and Miranda.

It takes about an hour of walking before we smell the smoke of a burning fire. We crest a hill seeing a small log cabin nestled between trees and a mountain. We duck down allowing the hill to shield us from view. The trees would give us cover and allow us to get closer to the cabin. The problem would be getting inside without getting ourselves or the kids killed.

"Peeta, I have to get in that cabin," Katniss said.

"I know, but we can't just barge in there."

"I don't think I can wait," she replied.

"Wait," I say peeking over the hill. I watch Jackson walk out of the cabin with a woman. I knew the moment I saw her I recognized her. She looked too much like Thatcher not to be his sister. "Jackson is leaving so we'll have the advantage," I whisper ducking back down. "He's heading this way, so we'll have to move."

Katniss nodded her head, and we quickly move to a different spot out of sight. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"Not long," I whisper watching Jackson pass by us unnoticed.

"How does that man become Gale's second in command?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care right now. We can worry about that after we get the kids."

She nods her head and presses a button on the arm of her suit. A second later the special bow Beetee created for her is in her hands. We head down the hill at a fast clip. Before either of us can second guess ourselves, I kick in the door of the cabin. The woman I saw screams before her eyes go wide in recognition. Katniss is all ready pointing a loaded arrow at her, so I decide to ask the questions.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the woman said quickly.

"You're lying," Katniss spat. "Where are Josh and Miranda?"

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about," she repeated recovering from her shock.

"You have two choices. You can either tell us where our children are, or I will gladly tear this place apart," I growl feeling my anger rise.

"How can I tell you something I don't know?" Thatcher's sister asked just before a baby began to cry.

"Miranda," Katniss said narrowing her eyes at the woman in front of us.

"That's my daughter," she said quickly as I move toward the back of the cabin.

"I don't think so," I say carrying my blond haired, blue eyed little girl. "There's no one in your family with blond hair and blue eyes. Where is our son?" I demand.

"Where you will never find him," she spat dropping the act and narrowing her eyes at us.

"We'll see about that," Katniss said as we backed out of the cabin.

Once we are clear of the cabin, I hand Miranda over to Katniss's waiting arms. I quickly unlock my hidden compartment of knives now that Katniss's hands are full with a happy baby. The thought of having to use the knives bothers me, but the alternative is worse. My family comes first, and I would always use deadly force to keep them safe. I just hope it doesn't come to that. As we approach the fence, I see a squadron of Peacekeepers and Jackson standing in front of them.

"Damn, they are waiting for us," I say as we kneel down in the trees.

"And you know it won't be long before Thatcher sends hover crafts looking for us," Katniss said hugging Miranda close to her chest.

"I know," I say brandishing my knives. "Stay here and let me try to talk reason with Jackson."

"No, Peeta, Jackson never liked us. There are too many of them."

"Kat that was the future. This Jackson doesn't know us. I'll be careful. I promise," I say kissing both Katniss and Miranda before I move to a different section of trees.

I slowly rise to my feet keeping my hands in view of the Peacekeepers. I approach the fence and the scowl on Jackson's face only deepens. Crap, this might be a mistake. I step through the gate and am quickly grabbed by several of the Peacekeepers. Great, this isn't good I think as Jackson walks up to me.

"Where is my daughter?" Jackson growled.

"Your daughter?" I ask in complete shock. What kind of brainwashing did Thatcher's sister do to this poor man? "She looks nothing like you or your wife, but she does look like me," I say staring Jackson in the face.

"You are nothing more than a kidnapper who got caught. Now where is my daughter?"

"Have your friends here let me go, and I'll tell you exactly who I am."

Jackson quickly nodded his head and I suddenly feel the blood rushing back into my hands. Clearly, he felt I was completely surrounded and wasn't going anywhere. I flex my fingers before moving to stand in front of a shop window. The crunching boots behind me alert me my entourage isn't letting me wander too far away. I smile slightly as I concentrate on removing the color contacts from my eyes. Maybe if I kept Jackson and his friends busy long enough, then Katniss might have the chance to sneak through the gate unnoticed with Miranda.

When I turn around, Jackson's eyes narrow as he studies my face. It only takes a few seconds before he shakes his head. "You're Peeta Mellark. I didn't recognize you with the brown eyes and hair. Why did you take my daughter from my house?"

"Your daughter? That little girl isn't your daughter. She's mine."

"No, you're wrong. I watched my wife's belly grow. I would have been there for the birth, but I got called away for a training mission. When I got back home there she was with our precious baby girl."

I shake my head not believing what I'm hearing. "Look, I don't know why your wife tricked you, but when you saw the baby didn't her size bother you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How long were you gone on that training mission?"

"I was gone a week. What are you getting at, Mellark?"

"What I'm talking about is that baby your wife said was yours wasn't a new born when you saw her. She was all ready three months old. Didn't you think it was funny that she was much bigger than she should have been?"

"Are you calling my wife a liar?" Jackson demanded grabbing the front of my black suit.

"No, I'm not calling anyone a liar, but Miranda is five months old."

"Hope is only two months old, Mellark," Jackson growled.

I pull away from the deranged man and run my fingers through my hair. "Then I'll prove it to you the only way that I can. We'll do a DNA test. If the little girl I have is Hope, I'll give her back to you. But if she's Miranda like I know she is, I'm pressing charges of aiding in the kidnapping and holding of my daughter and son."

"Be prepared to enjoy your jail cell Mellark, because that's where you'll be spending the rest of your life once I get my Hope back," Jackson snapped. "Thompson, Rogers, I want you two to stick to this man like glue. He's not to leave the district with Hope. Is that understood?"

I watch the two men nod their heads and I realize just how outnumbered Katniss and I really are. What we needed was neutral ground. We wouldn't get a fair DNA test here in District One. "I'm calling in a man outside of District One to perform the test, Jackson."

"Fine, but I'm having a tester of my own present as well. I want you to bring Hope to the Justice building, Mellark. She's staying there with my wife until this is over."

"I will not agree to that unless my wife is there too."

"Your wife...your wife is condemned to remain in District Twelve," Jackson said.

"That was until I found out my daughter was being kept here," Katniss said walking slowly around the buildings and out into the square.

I could clearly see Miranda clinging to Katniss until she saw me. Her little lip trembled and she stretched out her small arms as Katniss approached me. The sight broke my heart and like any father would I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead. I brushed away her tears and spoke softly to her. I didn't have to look at Jackson to know he was getting angrier by the minute. I could feel it rolling off of him in waves.

"Because your wife has sources to steal my daughter away again, I will not allow Miranda to stay in the Justice building without me present. That is the only option I'm giving you, Mr. Jackson. Take it or I'm leaving with my daughter," Katniss stated firmly.

"You'll never make it out of the district," Jackson returned smugly.

"Think again, son," Haymitch said from behind us.

I turn around smiling at my Mentor who it seemed had gathered a small army of citizens. Most of the people I recognized as the volunteers who had searched the district with me for Miranda and Josh. The citizens present clearly outnumbered the Peacekeepers by a good two to one. It would be very easy to board a train and leave this district behind with Miranda, but I knew it wasn't right. No matter how much I talked it wouldn't be enough to convince Jackson to see the truth. He would have to see it for himself before he would ever let us go without seeking retribution.

"Haymitch, I need you to call Beetee and ask him to come here with the best genetics tester he knows."

Haymitch nods his head then turns on his heel and walks away leaving the citizens behind to guard me, Katniss, and Miranda. It takes a few hours, but Beetee finally arrives in the district and meets us all at the Justice building. Jackson had finally agreed to allow Katniss to stay with Miranda while we all waited, but he really didn't have much of a choice. Both tests are started immediately and I nod my head at Katniss who is nervously watching Miranda with Thatcher's sister.

"Peeta, where is Josh?" Katniss asked quietly as we waited for the results of the DNA test.

I shake my head, and then sigh softly. I had no idea where Josh was at that very moment. The logical thought was that Thatcher had Josh with him somewhere in the Capitol. It would have to be somewhere close to him since in the future Josh is raised to think he's Thatcher's son after Katniss and I abandon him. But where in the Capitol could Thatcher hid a five month old baby boy?

"The only place I can think of is the Capitol," I whisper as the door opens to the testing room. Haymitch, Beetee, and both testers walk out of the room holding the results of the tests.

"Robert, tell me I can go home with my daughter," Jackson said rubbing Miranda's back which caused me to clench my jaw to keep from jumping to my feet.

"I wish I could, but this little girl isn't yours," Robert said somberly.

"What!"

"There is no doubt this little girl is their daughter. Both tests confirmed it. I retested it three times. This is Miranda Mellark."

"No, that isn't possible," Jackson said as Haymitch approached Thatcher's sister.

"I'll take the baby, Mrs. Jackson," he said easily lifting Miranda from her loose grip.

Haymitch took a step backwards and to the left as everything slowed to a crawl for me. I watched the expression on Thatcher's sister's face turn from fake shock to pure rage. She wasn't about to allow Miranda to return to us without a fight. As Prim had said this woman wanted revenge for the death of her mother. In the blink of an eye, she had a gun in her hand and a knife sticking out of her chest. I never second guessed myself as I unlocked my knives, rose to my feet, and threw one with deadly accuracy.

"Peeta...," Katniss said looking up at me.

I glance at Jackson who is being held back by Thompson and Rogers. The man wanted to rip me apart, and I couldn't blame him. I just killed his wife in order to save my daughter's life. "I was trying to avoid blood shed, Jackson. I'm sorry it came to this," I say as Katniss rose to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around me. "Haymitch, take Miranda home and don't let her out of your sight for one minute," I say watching Jackson being dragged out of the room. "You and I are going to the Capitol to get our son back," I say to Katniss clenching my jaw in determination. If Thatcher wanted blood shed and a fight, then that's exactly what he'll get.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is super short, but needed so everyone knows what our villain is thinking and planning... Enjoy**

**Chapter Nine: The Spark**

**Thatcher's POV**

"She's dead?"

Paylor slowly nodded her head as she rubbed my arm. "I'm sorry, Darius."

"How?"

"Apparently, she pulled a gun. The word I received said Peeta Mellark threw a knife killing her instantly," Paylor said.

"I'm going to kill them both," I growl stepping away from Paylor's gentle touch.

"Darius, I let Katniss Mellark go per your request. I understand you want her to suffer, but I can't keep turning a blind eye. More people besides Katniss Mellark are getting hurt," Paylor said.

"You do what you have to do Paylor, but stay out of my way."

"Darius, if I don't do something soon this fragile government we have will fall apart."

"I don't care about your fragile government!" I yell.

"Darius, I love you. You know that, but you're backing me into a corner," Paylor said pushing back.

"Then step aside if you can't take the heat," I say taking a step toward her.

"No, Darius, I won't step aside. My heart might be a fool, but I'm not. I didn't fight Snow for my freedom only to go backwards. I followed your mother, but near the end she changed. She started to become the dictator Snow was. Don't follow in her footsteps."

"I am my mother's son, Paylor. If you won't step aside I'll take the Capitol from you," I threaten.

"That's a battle you'll never win, Darius."

"Try me," I growl.

"Get out of my office, Darius!"

"Of course President Paylor," I say coldly before walking out of her office slamming the door behind me.

If Paylor thought she did any of this for me, then she had another thing coming. I did all of this on my own. She may have mistaken my intentions for love, but I knew what I wanted all along. My eyes focus on Xander and we walk out of the President's Mansion.

"What happened, Darius?"

"Peeta Mellark killed my sister," I say.

"What? How did he even find her?"

"The sister I let go. She must have overheard my last conversation with my sister," I spat realizing my stupid mistake.

"Then he has his daughter back," Xander said stating the obvious.

"And that means he and his wife is coming here for their son," I say smiling cruelly.

"I see the wheels turning, Darius. What are you planning?"

"To take out both Star-Crossed Lovers of District Twelve, and then I will have my revenge."

"The arena isn't finished."

"Then have the men double their efforts. I want my new arena finished now."

"Darius, you have to be reasonable, my friend. It will take time to finish your super arena."

"Then time I will give you," I say clapping Xander on the shoulder. "Get the arena done, Xander. It will not be long before I have two Tributes for you."

"I will see to it myself," Xander promised.

I nod my head as we head our separate ways. I would have to do something to trap the Mellark's in District One. The people of Panem believed their new President was responsible for the deaths of the Mellark children. As long as it stayed that way, I would have them eating out of the palm of my hand. A nice riot in District Six should stop the trains for a few days. Without the trains the people of the Capitol would have no supplies. That would be the spark I need to turn the people against Paylor.

I walk into the Representative Building and hold up my hands to silence everyone. "I know the news of the Mellark children's death is a shock to us all. I have spoken to President Paylor on the matter. She feels it is a tragedy, but above that nothing more," I say looking right at the camera to drive my message home. "Their tragic deaths mean nothing to her, and she has no plans to investigate what happened. She also has no intention to bring those responsible to justice."


End file.
